Silent Night
by Crazy-cherry
Summary: FINISHED! Syaoran a cop for Hong Kong detective agency comes home one night with his wife. And then hears something wall in bed goes to see what it is…. Sending Syaoran on a chase that could cost him two people he loves’s dearly! RR PLEASE! SS
1. The Beginning

Author  
Crazy-cherry  
  
Hi people!  
I would like to apologize for any grammar errors in advance. So I'm asking if there is would you please tell me!!!!! Because if I have time I well take it down and correct it. Thank you.  
Oh and please if you don't like my story then don't say it in a review, I respect you if you do though its just people that flam never really have a good reason to flam other than they don't like how the story's going. okay then thank you for your time.  
  
Summery:  
Syaoran a cope for the Hong Kong Detective Agency comes home one night with his wife from the Agency's yearly Ball to a quiet home on the outskirts of Hong Kong. Sleeping for over an hour a noise from their son's room goes unnoticed until a door opening suddenly sets Syaoran off after hearing small noises and get out of bed to look.  
Sending Syaoran on a chase that could loss him two people he love's dearly.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Syaoran hurry up!" Yelled his wife at the bottom of the stairs tapping her foot on the tile of the entranceway to the house.  
  
Her long brown hair flowing down a little past her shoulders as she tried hard not to roll her eyes at the fact her husband was always late. She's gotten so used to it she actually tells him the wrong time to be on time.  
  
She laughed as she look at her son and husband trying not to look rushed as they walked/ran from room to room trying to get things in order.  
  
"CALM DOWN!" Syaoran yelled as he tripped over a suitcase trying to avoid his son tossing comic books left and right.  
  
"What you looking for kiddo?" Syaoran asked as he tried to stand up right wall avoiding being bombarded with comic books.  
  
"My DBZ comic book."  
  
"Isn't that it right there?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Then what!"  
  
"The new one!"  
  
Down stairs his wife was sitting down with her head in her hands, her eyes were closed as she felt the cool breeze crept in through the crack in the door. Her hair gently sleds past her shoulders. As she hummed to herself she noticed a red light flash on and then off near the front door.  
  
She stud up letting her skirt fall to her knee's, panic rose in her as her sandals clicked against the tile, her breath became uneven as she placed a small smooth hand on the cold brass door handle and opened the door slowly.  
  
As the door opened more the bright hot rays of the sun shone in her emerald eye's causing her to shield them with her left hand. She looked out the door to her right first and noticed a wind chime with different sized circles the smallest being a small red circle that when at the right angle shown like a bright red laser.  
  
Sighing with relief that it wasn't some kind of weirdo coming by their house like there had been to so many of their neighbors houses asking stupid questions like 'Have you seen any odd looking cats or dogs around here?' or 'Would you say this was a well secured area for living?' the Police Department was getting all kinds of calls about it saying it was scaring them that maybe people where sizing up the area so the department sent out copes to patrol the area round the clock.  
  
"Alright lady look out because I don't really think you want to have a face lift right at the moment." Syaoran said earning him a slap to the shoulder, which cased him, to chuckle out loud seeing the sour face she gave him.  
  
"Dear let's hope you don't pole your back out holding that bag hm." She said winking at her son that was smiling.  
  
"Hey! I resent that!"  
  
"You do really?"  
  
"Sakura?"  
  
"What."  
  
"I think our son would like to stay home with us this summer, don't you?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"MOM!" he cried  
  
"Sorry, I would love to have you home its just." Glaring at her husband she continued "I have some things to paint and fix (If you don't get what she mean by fix she's referring to her husband) around here." She glared at her husband as she took her son's hand and walked out the front door with him. Her pink summer dress flowed to her knees and hugged her curves just right.  
  
Syaoran looked at her and smiled to himself.  
  
"DAD! Come on I don't want to be late for camp!"  
  
"Its camp how can you be late?"  
  
"With you darling anything's possible!" Sakura yelled wall throwing some of the bags in leaving the heavy one for her husband that at the moment looked confused.  
  
"HEY!" He finally said as his son cracked up in the back seat.  
  
"What makes you think you know what that meant?"  
  
"Dad I'm six not three!"  
  
"You don't act like it." He mumbled as he picked up the bright red bag with three side pouches on the ends. Closing the trunk to their Saad he walked around to the drivers side. Opening the door as fast as possible so not to burn his hand on the handle.  
  
"First thing were doing when we get back is buy a NEW car." Syaoran said as he put the key in the ignition and started the car. Slowly coming out of the driveway he turned onto the road and drove off towered the camp.  
  
"Okay what way do we use to get in?"  
  
"The one that says e-n-t-r-a-n-c-e dad."  
  
"Boy aren't you smart. Bet you got that mouth of yours from your mother."  
  
"SYAORAN!"  
  
"I was just kidding." He said chuckling to himself wall his wife sat next to him with her arms folded across her chest and a mad expression plastered on her face. Their son looking bewildered at the comment.  
  
"All right look were here ten minutes early."  
  
"No where here an hour early." Sakura stated with one finger in the air with a smug face.  
  
"Is it that you don't trust me or."  
  
"Hun its not that I don't trust you its just well I know you." She said giggling as she got out of the car.  
  
"Dad it was for the best." His son said putting a hand on his fathers shoulder with a reassuring face.  
  
"Your mother told you to say that didn't she?" he grumbled  
  
"You better believe it!" He said laughing also exiting the car.  
  
"This family is trying to kill me." He mumbled to himself opening the trunk and turning off the engine and hoping out of the car.  
  
He walked behind his wife that was putting their sons things on a cart. Putting his arms around her causing her to jump and tense up but then relax feeling her husband's head rest on her shoulder resting.  
  
"Tired?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Poor baby. You better not be tonight."  
  
"Oh I think I could manage tonight." Syaoran said smiling and releasing her to finish.  
  
"Could you go and check him in? I can finish this up."  
  
"Sure thing sweet cake's!" He said slapping her butt and winking at his son that was looking disgusted at the sight of what his father just did to his mother.  
  
Laughing Syaoran took his sons hand in his and walked to a cabin with a red roof and big old oak doors with old white paint on the loges that made up the walls. The rusty windows looked the same year in and year out. The area was covered in trees and wood cabins for kids that came here for the summer. Each cabin the same with a blue roof for boys and a pink one for girls. The doors were oak and the loges were painted white. The windows were nothing but screens and plastic zip covers.  
  
"Sure you don't want to leave early this year and go to Grandma's house in Hong Kong?"  
  
"Yeas dad I'm sure." He said wall walking faster so he could go to find his friends from last year.  
  
THAT NIGHT  
  
"Now what to do?'  
  
"Your asking me like I know!"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Syaoran?"  
  
"Hm."  
  
"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"  
  
"I don't know. Am I?"  
  
"I'm hungry." She moaned  
  
"Yup that's what I was thinking." He said rolling his eyes at her and getting up and heading to the kitchen to get something ready.  
  
"God!"  
  
"What?" he rushed back to the room thinking something was wrong.  
  
"You are the slowest person in the world!"  
  
"What's that's supposed to mean?" he asked mock hurt in present in his voice.  
  
Sakura slowly walked up to him smiling evilly. "This is the first time in months that we've had this house to our selves. What did you think I meant?"  
  
Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck smiling at him pressing her body to his. Syaoran catching on put his hands around her and leaned down and kissed her passionately. Guiding her to the couch he gently laid her down wall climbing on top of her. Smiling he kissed her passionately again wall taking of her tope. (God is it just me or is he slow in this story!?!? Lol!)  
  
(What its PG-13 not R)  
  
The morning sun made its way through the curtains. The phone rag from the side table by the couch as to figures moved from under the blanket and an arm came out from under it and slowly searched for the phone finding it the phone was soon covered up by the blanket.  
  
"WHAT!" Syaoran yelled as his headshot up from under the covers and a now awake Sakura sleepily rubbing her eyes.  
  
"Syaoran what is it?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Fine!" Sakura tried to get out from under him but couldn't because every time she tried he would look at her in 'you better not' look. So she stayed where she was.  
  
"No I well not come in today." Syaoran said sternly to the voice on the other end.  
  
"Sya.Oran." Sakura moaned knowing where this conversation was going and didn't feel like being there for it.  
  
"Yes sir she is." Syaoran looked at her horrified, and Sakura was only more helpful after figuring out what was happening. His boss heard her say his name and thought that they where doing something at the moment.  
  
"No Sir." His face went bright red.  
  
"Sir no were not, but sir she just woke up and. Yes sir you well." He hung up glaring her wall all she did was smile and wrap her arms around his neck and peck him on the lips fast before saying good morning and trying again to get up but was again pushed back down.  
  
"Syaoran you know I didn't know you were on the phone all I heard was you yelling." Sakura whimpered as he glared at her. Getting up he picked up his cloths and put on his boxers and walked to the kitchen to make something for them.  
  
"Oh I see blame it on the girl that you were crushing!"  
  
No answer..  
  
Picking up her cloths she wrapped herself in the blanket smiling to herself and walked up stairs.  
  
Walking to her room she folded her clothing and put the blanket on the bed and went into the bathroom to take a shower.  
  
Putting some batter on the pan he waited for it to bubble so he could flip it. Hearing walking up stairs and then water running he figured his wife was taking a shower. Sighing at what his boss figured out red appeared on his face.  
  
-Flash back to phone conversation-  
  
"You need to come in today."  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
'Syaoran what is it?' -aka Sakura  
  
"Nothing!"  
  
'fine.' - Sakura again  
  
"Li we need you here today were swamped!"  
  
"No I well not come in today!"  
  
'Sya.Oran'  
  
"Is your wife with you?"  
  
"Yes Sir she is."  
  
"Were you two doing 'cough' something before I called?"  
  
"NO sir!"  
  
"Li its alright if you two were doing something hell if I could I would go home to my wife right now. So don't say you weren't its not respectful to Ms. Li  
  
"Sir no were not."  
  
"LI!"  
  
"But sir she just woke up and."  
  
"All see you at noon today right."  
  
"Yes sir you well."  
  
End Flash Back  
  
After making a few pancakes he heard the water stop and then more walking he smiled to himself as he made another round for himself. He couldn't help but think how wonderful his life was and how lucky he was to have a great wife and son that he loved.  
  
He heard walking up stairs but it wasn't just one set of feet it was two he looked up hoping that God would make the floor see through so he could see but when nothing happened he panicked and walked backwards to the opening in the counter were he could get out.  
  
When his wife scream went through the house and set him in his cope mode he went for the cadent over the stove and graded his .38 and ran to the stairs were his wife was now running down when she saw him she ran to his arms and hugged him. Syaoran looked at her and smiled a smile of relief that she was okay.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I though you were in our sons room so I went to see what you were doing but when I opened the door there was this man climbing out the window." Sakura cried as she clung to her husband as he made his way up the stairs with his .38 ready.  
  
"Was the window open when we left?" Sakura asked as they reached the top.  
  
"No I checked them all I even looked it before we left. Why?"  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"Yes why Sakura?"  
  
"Because it was open last night to when I went to change into my pajamas. But I could have sworn I went in and closed and locked it also." She whispered as they reached the room.  
  
Later  
  
"Sir your saying you locked the window before you left to take your son to camp and when you came home it was open, and you locked it again am I write so far?"  
  
"Yeah that's right."  
  
"And then this morning your wife went to take a shower and you went to make breakfast, wall you were doing that you mean to tall me you didn't hear anything at all. And you're a cope your self?"  
  
"Every cope has his perks mine is when I'm home I'm just some old Joe. Not a cope but a husband and a father!"  
  
"I under stand I'm the same way its just that you work for the Hong Kong Detectives Agencies as one of the head officers/detectives and you weren't at all paying attention to the extra set of feet moving around."  
  
"Like I said I don't think about things like that here I happen to think this neighborhood is a pretty safe place now however I don't!"  
  
"So your wife goes into your sons room after hearing something and catches a man leaving the house through the window. Then you came up with your gun after hearing her scream, and was told about the man your self and went to check the room. Well it looks like I got every thing needed."  
  
"Thank you I think." Syaoran said as Sakura whimpered into his chest his arms around her protectively glaring at all the other copes that were there checking things out as well as his wife... = = = = = = = = = =  
Well that's all for this chapter! Did you like it? Please tell me because I need to know if this idea of mine is worth the time or not. But I happen to think it is so yeah! Lol!!! ByE!!! 


	2. Dreaming

Silent Night  
  
Author  
  
Crazy-cherry  
  
Hey people what's up? Well here's another chapter hope you like this one it's a good one to.heheh  
  
I need a name for Syaoran's and Sakura's son so please help me I have some but I would Like a little more to chose from thanks!!!!!  
  
And thanks to those that reviewed my last chapter!!!!!  
  
NOTE: Me no own CLAMP and or CCS thank you for your time.  
  
Summery:  
  
Syaoran a cope for the Hong Kong Detective Agency comes home one night with his wife from the Agency's yearly Ball to a quiet home on the outskirts of Hong Kong. Sleeping for over an hour a noise from their son's room goes unnoticed until a door opening suddenly sets Syaoran off after hearing small noises and get out of bed to look.  
  
Sending Syaoran on a chase that could loss him two people he love's dearly.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
After the police had left Syaoran stayed by Sakura the rest of the day trying to comfort her but failed miserably. Every time he tried she would just get up and try to do something to busy herself, and it bothered him he knew very well what she was doing and it wasn't going to help at all for her to do it.  
  
Syaoran looked out the window trying to forget that night 7 years ago when he was just stating out in life and trying to get things started for him and his love.  
  
-Seven years ago-  
  
"Sakura!" Came a female voice from down stairs in Japan as a young girl walked down the stairs slowly trying not to trip over her dress that was clinging to her body as a pale pink shimmer reflected from it a strap going across one shoulder and ending behind her other holding the dress up in the back, a slit going up to mid thigh reviling her long tanned lags as she held it up. Her hair was up in a fancy bun with curls coming down from strategic places. A light lip-gloss graced her lips as she smiled down at her father and hopefully soon to be mother in law that where waiting for her.  
  
As she reached the last step a strong arm rapped its self around her tinny waist a blush crept up to her checks as she looked down to hid it. Unfortunately for her he caught her but all it did was cause him to creep his hand up to her neck and put light pressure on it. He smiled at her before taking her hand and leading her to the living room were her older brother was foaming from anger, which only made him smile even more seeing how angry it was making him.  
  
"." Toya tried to spit something out as his now grown up little sister was heading to her Farwell High school prom. Her dress flowed to a little past her ankles and all Toya could do to control himself from dragging her up the stairs and forcing her to change was to hold onto Kaho's hand. (Sorry I don't know how to spell her name can someone please tell me! PLEASE!)  
  
"Something wrong Big Brother?" Sakura asked in her innocent voice wall cocking her head to the side and a finger up to her chin trying to think.  
  
"No." Was all he said as he looked away and Kaho laughed lightly to herself she enjoyed it when Toya acted all brotherly to Sakura it was always fun to watch him deal with Sakura because you would never know what he would be like.  
  
"Kinomoto-san is something wrong? You look a little stressed at the moment." Syaoran said trying to hide the fact he was enjoying how Toya was getting angry with him for just lightly touching Sakura's arm with his hand. Leading her to the front door Toya growled as he stud up getting the camera from the table, as he walked with them to the front of the house.  
  
Toya walked in front of them as they placed them selves in front of the tree that was in their front yard. Syaoran placed his arms around her as she leaned agents him both turned to the side a little. A smile on Sakura's face and a light grin placed on Syaoran's as he held her.  
  
FLASH  
  
FLASH  
  
FLASH  
  
"One more okay?'  
  
"Hai!" Sakura said not at all minding seeing as she had gotten used to having her picture taken my Tomoyo all the time.  
  
FLASH  
  
FLASH  
  
"I thought you said one more?" Syaoran said trying to hid the fact that the flashing was hurting his eyes.  
  
"So what's it to?" Toya said trying to act cool by punking Syaoran but that only got him a slap from a grinning Kaho and a laughing Sakura and Syaoran as they went to the car.  
  
"Have fun you two and don't forget NO HOTELES!" Toya yelled as the car- pooled away. Syaoran looked at everyone then to Sakura smiling to himself.  
  
To night was the night.  
  
"So you going to ask her tonight a?" Asked Eirol as he watched Tomoyo talking to Sakura and some other girls he didn't know.  
  
"Yeah." Was all he could manage as his heart went racing just seeing her wave at him all he could do in return was blush heavily and raise his shacking hand as he waved her over.  
  
Sakura said her goodbyes as she made her way to him. Even though he was in college the school had aloud him to come, and Sakura was as happy as could be. (Right now Sakura is 18 she started school early and Syaoran is 21, I know OLD but hey he needs to be in order to have his badge.)  
  
"Yes!" Sakura said a smile forever adoring her face as he pulled her to him smiling he took her hand and lead her to the patio.  
  
It was a starry night as they entered the deserted patio few people even knew that it was open for them. The sky was lighted with diamonds that surrounded the moon. Lights were placed along the patio giving it the soft romantic look that you would only find in movies. Sakura looked up at Syaoran confused she didn't remember ever seeing the sign saying the patio was open. Syaoran shrugged he had just found out the other day that it was going to be open and took the opportunity to make it look as romantic as possible and the school was only glad to let him help.  
  
"Syaoran?' Sakura softly whispered as she leaned her head on his chest listening to his breathing and heartbeat.  
  
"Hum." He smiled looking down at her, as she looked to the right her emerald eyes glistening in the cool night air and her hair softly blowing past her face and caressing her checks softly.  
  
"Do you think." she stopped afraid she was going into forbidden waters.  
  
"Hum?" Was his only reply as he slowly caressed her back with his hands that were wrapped around her.  
  
"Do you think we should.?" Sakura stopped not knowing whether she should tell him how she felt or keep quiet. Her heart was racing as she shut her eyes. Syaoran looked at her not believing what he was about to hear 'she's going to brake up with me' Syaoran looked down at her fury in his eyes.  
  
Letting go of her he turned around ready to leave. Sakura felt him pull away she shivered in the loss of his warmth like a part of her was taken with him. She frowned he didn't let her ask she stud there stunned when he turned his head to her his eyes blazing with unshed anger.  
  
"If you wanted to brake up with me you should just have said something!" He yelled, as he turned around facing her completely his eyes ragging his heart pumping with furry towards her.  
  
A smile formed on her face 'so he thinks I'm going to brake up with him.humm. go along or not go along? That is the question.' She though grinning  
  
"I don't see anything funny about this Kinomoto!" Anger spilling over every word he spoke. Sakura's face became hard once more as she looked at him. Slowly Sakura took a step forward just as Syaoran took a step back. A smile forming on her lips and a mischievous grin soon replaced it as she took another step. "Really nothing funny?" Sakura said every word sealed with mockery her eyes sparkled as she took another step. Syaoran looked at her like she was crazy before taking a few steps back only to bump into the railing, only making her smile more.  
  
"Sakura I work with people every day and the only time they act like this is when they are gana kill someone." Syaoran said straitening himself out.  
  
"Really now?" She said sounding as seductive as a seductress slowly placing the tip of her right pointer finger in her mouth and lightly biting it. Gulping Syaoran tried to push himself into the railing (Almost sitting on it).  
  
Sakura smiled inwardly as she walked to him her eyes never leaving his. She was winning and she could tell by his face that he was slowly braking down on nerves. Slowly she began to walk to him once again. Grinning she placed one hand on her chest and slowly bringing it down to her thigh, causing Syaoran to gulp once again and push/sit even further onto the railing with a face redder than a tomato. His eyes widened as she finally made her way to him pressing her body onto his she went onto her tipey toes grinning from ear to ear as she lightly pressed her lips to his. His eyes widened as her lips made their way to his neck and soon she was nibbling his ear. A moan escaped his mouth as he slowly placed his arms around her waist. Just as he did so Sakura pooled away and looked at him.  
  
"Okay Li-san all see around someday right?" She smiled as he looked at her his face red and his breathing was unsteady and he looked like he would die from shock hearing her say that " I hope you have a great life sorry I took so long to tell you that." Syaoran pushing his way past her anger once again filling him as he cut her off.  
  
"Kinomoto I swear your" He began only to be cut of by laughter. He looked at the source only to see Sakura clutching her stomach as she laughed, she looked up only to see him turn around to leave.  
  
"Wait Syaoran." Sakura said as she gained her composer once again her voice was serious and held authority. He turned around to look her in the eyes only to be shocked to see her right in front of him and her arms rapped around his neck.  
  
She looked at him a soft smile on her lips as she whispered to him.  
  
"If you would let me finish what I was going to say earlier." She looked at him her eyes sparkling and her face drew a blush.  
  
"Then say it." He bit out coldly missing the look she gave him.  
  
"I was going to say." She bit her bottom lip as hesitation spilled from her heart what if he didn't want to. She held back a sod that was trying to come out as she thought.  
  
"Well? I don't want to have to waist anymore of my time here if I'm not wanted." He looked away his heart was shattering he was going to ask her to marry him tonight but with her asking for a break from the relationship.  
  
"I want to get married!" Sakura shouted as her face turned into a cherry, she looked down and released her arms from around him knowing that he wouldn't want to do that. 'I'm so stupid Syaoran wont want to get married he's to scared of commitment like that.' She looked down a tear slowly fell from her face like a star that lost its place in the havens that was now being cast down to live forever alone.  
  
"Really?" Syaoran said as he looked at her, her face was down clearly showing her weaknesses.  
  
Syaoran reached into his pocket and pooled out a small pink box he caressed the little box worry grew in him as he put it back in his pocket he looked away. Slowly he turned around and began to walk back to the patio doors to go inside.  
  
Sakura looked up to see him leaving, her heart shattered into a million unfixable pieces she turned around and barred her head in her hands as she slowly fell to her knees putting her hands to her face she slowly put her head in her lap. Tears ran freely down her dismayed face. Syaoran looked back at her fear was roaming his heart he didn't know what to do he was scared now he wanted her badly and desperately wanted to marry her and have her to hold for the rest of his life and longer. Fear washed away all hope he had left when he turned back around to the door. It wasn't commitment he was scared of it was hurting her that scared him he placed one hand on the door and closed it behind him.  
  
Sakura heard the door close to the patio and shuddered feeling two hands creep down from her shoulders to her waist before rapping them selves around her. Sakura looked up only to break down in tears again she didn't know what to do anymore. 'How could he just walk away and come back thinking all take him back' her mind raced as anger built up inside of her, slowly she pooled her self away from him. She stud up only to be pooled back down by him her eyes stung with unshed tears as she tried to look under control, but Syaoran new better she was hurting because he had doubted.  
  
He placed a finger under her chin and gently lifted it up he looked into her eyes they were hurt and he promised she'd never look like that again.  
  
Sakura looked at him before putting her head down as she did do her eyes caught sight of a pink box in Syaoran's free hand slowly his other hand left her check and made its way to the little pink box. Sakura's eyes widened with shock, as she looked at him all he did was smile at her. She looked back down at his hand with the little pink box that was now open reviling a silver band with small diamonds going around it with half a small cherry blossom on the top of it the silver gleamed in the soft moon light and the diamonds danced off the walls. Sakura's face that was now in a soft surprised smile, her eyes sparkling as she looked at him.  
  
"Now that's what I was aiming for when I came out here." He said as he looked at her. " You do know you still have to answer with yes or no, right?" Sakura blushed hearing his words she slowly nodded her head Syaoran took out the small ring and placed it on her ring finger. Sakura shivered when the silver made contact with her finger.  
  
Syaoran cupped her chin and slowly brought her to him as he pressed his lips gently to hers, Sakura welcomed his kiss and returned it with equal passion. Slowly her arms made their way to his chest as the kiss deepened, his arms slowly encircled her waist as her arms made their way around his neck. They parted to breath and looked each other in the eyes a crystal tear made its way past her eye and Syaoran smiled at her before leaning over to her and kissing her softly on her face were a tear once was.  
  
Sakura's father sat on the sofa going over grades for the next day as the doorbell went off. Checking his watch the time read 10:46 slowly getting from his spot on the couch he walked over to answer it, he looked out the peephole on the door smiling to himself when he saw his daughter and her hopefully now fiancé kissing. Regretfully he opened the door smiling, as they seemed not to have noticed him standing there.  
  
"I love you." could be heard escaping from the young mans lips as he lightly kissed her once more before going to knock again only to have his knuckles hit against a rough fabric from a robe. Suddenly fits of laughter could be heard around the house, as the young man blushed laughing nervously stepping into the house.  
  
Outside  
  
A young man sat up in his room watching his wife sleep as he could hear the "brat" and his sister laughing and talking through the walls. He sighed before finally heading to his bed and falling asleep by his wife.  
  
Sakura lay awake on Syaoran's chest as she thought about the night's events before slipping off to sleep. Her world slowly beginning to crash down on her as slowly her family was taken away.  
  
I couldn't sleep anymore the heat from the night attacking me as I tried to stay cool. I could feel my mouth drying and saliva burning inside it. Gently pushing me sweet off of me I made sure not to wake her.  
  
I stepped onto the floor as I made contact with the rug I could feel the sinking feeling of being watched, the hairs on my neck rising as I looked toward the door that was now shutting. I looked towards the bed at Sakura's sleeping form I went back to her dresser and bent down and ran my hand under it along the top and found my gun laying snugly in the compartment. I went to the door and opened it slowly looking to my left then to my right before heading out into the hallway noticing that Kinomoto-sans door was open and so was the pest door. I walked to Toya's door and opened it slowly I could feel the staleness of the room as I peered into the it nothing seemed wrong but that was what got me, nothing seemed wrong at all!  
  
I left the room with an ere feeling of guilt as I made my way to Kinomoto- sans room and noticed the door was slightly open and that wheezing was emitting from the small crack in the door. My fingers made contact with the cold surface of the wood as I slipped the door open. I looked everywhere but I couldn't see anything wrong but the sound I could have sworn I heard something coming from this room. I steeped in even more only to regret that I had when my foot made contact with a liquid that shimmered crimson and seemed more syrupy than juice or water on the rung, panic rose in me hearing a door open and shut behind me and metal rest against the back of my head. I raised my hands and let my gun drop loosely around my thumb as the person took it from me and threw it behind him.  
  
I don't know how long I stud there but all my fears came as I heard my sweet Cherry Blossom walk into the room everything thing after that seemed a bluer as the man turned around and moved the gun away from my head and towards Sakura. I couldn't move or so I thought everything around me went blank when I heard the noise, emptiness felled me as a second shot rang through the air, a scream could be heard before everything went silent.  
  
-Normal Prove-  
  
Her fingers gripped the door node as hot liquid made its way down her arm and her breathing became labored as she slowly sunk to the floor clutching her chest. Everything seemed to be happening at once all she could do was look at the man she had just shot. Everything became one as her vision crossed from clear to hazy figures before soon everything went black.  
  
Syaoran stud still not moving from his spot things happened so quickly nothing seemed to make since. He turned around with the hopes of it just being a nightmare and that his Sakura would be standing behind him with a smug look on her smooth face.  
  
But unlike his dream reality hit him hard when her limp body fell to the floor and didn't move.  
  
His legs wouldn't move his body was frozen.  
  
Gunshots could be heard erupting from another room as screams danced off the walls. As sirens pierced the cool night air from a distance and tires screeched on pavement as a black car speeds off in the night leaving a massacre behind.  
  
Syaoran's legs finally gave as he bolted to Sakura's life less form. He kneeled down by her and placed his hand over her pulse only to find a weak signal coming and not knowing what to do he stud up and looked around his heart being ripped out as he felt her slipping a phone was dangling from the side of the nightstand its white body dripping scarlet liquid as the dial ton rang clear. the lights flashing on the widow and off the walls showed that the police had arrived with help.  
  
Out of no where people emerged into the room making their way to Sakura and then to the bed only to see a river oh blood crossing the floor and a hand dangling pale and loosely over the side of the bed.  
  
"This ones dead get a bag." The one standing next to the bed said as he picked up the phone and put it back on the hook.  
  
Men everywhere were working to try and save the man that was shot in the chest and the young girl that was bleeding to death. They placed the body's on the stretchers and rolled them out as fast as possible.  
  
Syaoran was standing next to Sakura as the medics placed her lifeless body into the back before he himself got in and sat next her. The ambulance was cold and the air smelt of rubbing alcohol and plastic. The walls around the inside was medal and there were compartments with instruments that were now in use as the medics did their job. Syaoran's hand gripped Sakura's cold hand as a very unnoticeable squeeze was give back by her.  
  
He arrived at the hospital only to see two more ambulances pull up and rush two more people into the hospital. He had been sitting out in the waiting room for over four hours and was getting tired of being told nothing. His mother walked over to him and placed her hand on his shoulder giving a comforting squeeze. He didn't know what he would have done if she were there also, it was bad enough that he would have to tell Sakura she lost everything she hand her Father was killed earlier that night when they were asleep, and her brother Toya and his wife Kaho had died an hour ago wall in surgery. H new that if she didn't die from the loss of blood and the shot she would die when this information was pounded into her heart.  
  
"Son the police wish to speak with you, they've been trying to speak with you for awhile but I told them to wait."  
  
"Then tell them to wait longer." Was the only thing that slipped out of his mouth as he covered his face in hi hands, he was ashamed of himself how could he call himself her soon to be husband if he couldn't even protect her from people like that.  
  
"Don't you think I've tried?!? I told them to come tomorrow but they say its important that they speak to you." Yalen said furiously as her only son sat in a pool of sorrows.  
  
"Alright I give up." Yalen looked at him sadly before waving her hand as men came over.  
  
"What is it you want to discuss with me about?" Syaoran said not at all hiding the fact that he didn't like their presence and not taking his eyes of the doctor that was walking their way but turned to a family sitting a row over from them he new by the look on their faces that they just lost someone as the doctor shock his head and walked away to get some papers.  
  
"Where here to talk about the killings of the Kinomoto family we have suspicions to believe that its gang related, but the thing that strikes us as odd is that the Kinomoto family has absolutely no reason to be a target considering that they are no were near involved with such things." One of the policemen said as he looked through some notes. Syaoran's anger growing with each second that passed as the man continued to waist his time.  
  
"Stop telling me things I already know I wasn't born yesterday, and you should know its gang related because my fiancée shot the bustard in the heart. And I know you know what to say next so on with it!" Syaoran growled at the man to continue and he did.  
  
" Mr. Li the thing is that shocked us is that this isn't just some normal gang."  
  
"What do you not a normal gang. Every god damn gang is fucking normal to you!!! Hell why do they even bother sending you idiots! I already know everything there is to know I'm not a FUCKING COP FOR NOTHING!!!!!!!" Syaoran yelled a little to loud for his own good. The cops looked at him hesitantly before one of them continued.  
  
"You don't know everything Mr. Li the man your wife killed just so happened to be the son of the Hong Soy Jin (Made that up off the tope of my head! Lol!) One of the most wanted men in Japan and the odd thing is no one knows why he'd be after Kinomoto-san he wasn't in anyway involved." The man said before the doctor walked up to them with a smile on his face, Syaoran taking this as a good sign.  
  
"If you'll excuse me I don't mean to get in the way but I need to speak to the young woman's husband." He said a smile still on his face. Syaoran flushed at the comet before quickly correcting him, which only made Syaoran more anxious to know what was happening because the doctor nearly fell over hearing his words.  
  
"What is it? Is she alright? Damn it tell me!" he nearly shouted once they were in the conference room.  
  
"Well she's fine she lost a lot of blood but everything is looking fine. And your baby is fine the bolt missed and didn't hurt the baby at all it just shock him up a little." The man smiled seeing the face that Syaoran made before the he fell down unconscious. The doctor only laughed and had some nurses come in to check on him.  
  
-Back with the police-  
  
Syaoran walked back to the cops with a lazy smile on his nicely formed lips as he sat down. His mother looking at him oddly began to speak again to the cops which seemed like the only thing she could do wall her son looked as though he were on cloud nine. He began to speak again with once more a serious face.  
  
"No one is to know she's the one that killed him. I want you to change the report and say I was the one that shot him and all pay the both of you two hundred thousand dollars to keep this a secret." He said firmly and business like before both men looked at each other and shock their heads no.  
  
"What do you mean NO!?!" Syaoran stud up ready to pound some since into these two guys for saying no to his offer.  
  
"What I mean to say as well as him is we don't want the money, we understand that you want to protect her from harm well do as you like and put down you killed him out of defense." The man smiled at him and then stud up before walking away Syaoran nodded his head and grind he was glad that had accepted his request.  
  
"Are you going to tell me why your grinning like that and what was all that about?" His mother asked as she looked at her soon that was now walking to the elevator.  
  
"They might come after her if they found out she was the one that killed they're leaders son so I figured I would be able to protect myself if it were me that they though killed that fucker." Yalen looked at him her eyes wide as he finished his sentence with vengeance.  
  
"There's something else your not telling me now out with it boy!" she said as his smile grew bigger.  
  
"Sakura's pregnant." Was all he said.  
  
End of flash back-  
  
"What do you want for lunch!?!" Came from the kitchen as my concentration was once again on the events of last night but I fought down everything to help me wife forget.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
End Of Chapter Two!!!!!!!  
  
OWWWWWWWWW its like LONGGGGGG it would have been longer but I thought I would be nice and end it there! lol.  
  
Okay thanks for reading PLEASE REVIEW ITS ENCOURAGEMEANT TO WRITE MORE!!!!!! LOL!!!!!!!!  
  
I would like to thank all those that reviewed my first chapter it means so much to me that you like my story! And once again I need names for their son (Syaoran's and Sakura's son that is.) I got a few that were really good suggestions so please help!!!!!! 


	3. PRIEVEW TO CHAPTER3!

SILENT NIGHT PREVIEW!!!!!!  
  
Okay The next chapter is in the makes I've got a little over three pages so that should tell you I wont be updating anytime this week but I well be within the next two weeks!!!!!! Sorry!!!!!!  
  
I'm really trying to balance school and writing!!!! But hey I love it so I'm not stopin!!!! Lol!  
  
Well tell me what you think of this little tidbit!!!  
  
-PREVIEW-  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
Crashing Down.  
  
The evening sun was falling over the hills and leaving a orange hue casting down on the pool with glistening water as a young boy swam with a few of his friends, splashing and having a good time.  
  
A little boy swam to the shore as a teacher called him in to speak to him. His friends yelled for him to hurry back as his small body disappeared around a wooden cabin with white doors and logs for walls with a sign shackled to the top of the roof falling over the side to reveal in bold bright white words MESS HALL.  
  
The little boy walked slowly trying to dry himself before he got to the counselor. Heaving a sigh he slowly made it to up the steps to the white cabin with bi oak doors and rusty windows. Once he made it to the door he knocked and walked in. Looking around he saw that no one was standing in the room and that he was alone. Shrugging he turned around only to fell something cover his mouth that smelled odd before everything went blank.  
  
"Did you get him in?" The one with the cell phone asked as he pressed speed dial again but still got no reception.  
  
"Yeah the little brats safe and sound in the trunk." The other laugh as he put the car in gear and pooled out before someone came.  
  
"I hate the mountains you can never get reception out here!"  
  
"Just call the Boss when we get to the interstate you should be able to get a hold of him then." The other said wall looking back to make sure no one was fallowing them before he turned on the radio and rolled down his window.  
  
The man driving the car looked back to check again if someone was fallowing but still saw no cars. His gray hair blowing aimlessly as his partner continued to read from his book while moving his head to the music, his blue eyes scanning the pages while his other hand moved over his head trying not to mess up his black spicks.  
  
"When's the kid gunna wake up?"  
  
"Don't know don't care, now shut up so I can drive." The man grumbled as he tightened his grip on the steering wheel.  
  
__________  
  
Well that's the tidbit!!! Lol!  
  
Well I hope to hear from you all when the chapter comes out!!! And Please don't hate me if it's a little sloppy lol! I don't think it is but you never know!!!  
  
And don't hate me for what Im going to have to do In the full chapter!!!!!  
  
Until then BYE!!!!!!! 


	4. Crashing Down

SILENT NIGHT  
  
By: Crazy-cherry  
  
Hey Ya'll!!!  
  
Well here's another chapter! (pats self on back) I did it and all in a month WOW!!!! With school and everything!!! Lol! Believe you me my teachers LOVE to give us homework but they can't take away my beautiful computer!!!! Lol!!! Well I hope that all of you enjoy this chapter!!!!!!!!!! And don't forget that YOU MUST review!!! Lol!  
  
Well on with the story!!!  
  
NOTE: I DON'T OWN CCS OR CLAMP!!! Wish I did but its only a wish. (But wishes can come true right? ^-^ (Yup with billons of dollars))  
  
I'd like to add that I have found an editor!!! YEAH!!! Lol! My best friend in the whole entire WORLD is checking my chapters! And don't worry Hitomi- chan I really put thought into your review and I AGREE with you I do need an editor so thanks!!! You made my friend VERY, (cough) A little to happy about the editing! Lol!!!  
  
Okay ON WIT DU STORY!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
Crashing Down.  
  
The evening sun was falling over the hills and leaving an orange hue casting down on the pool with glistening water as a young boy swam with a few of his friends, splashing and having a good time.  
  
A little boy swam to the shore as the teacher called him in to speak with him. His friends yelled for him to hurry back as his small body disappeared around a wooden cabin with white doors and logs for the walls with a sign shackled to the top of the roof falling over the side to reveal in a bold bright white words MESS HALL.  
  
The little boy walked slowly trying to dry himself before he got to the counselor. Heaving a sigh he slowly made it to up the steps to the white cabin with oak doors and rusty windows. Once he made it to the door he knocked and walked in. Looking around he saw that no one was standing in the room and that he was alone. Shrugging he turned around only to fell something cover his mouth that smelled very oddly before everything went blank.  
  
Two men walked out of the main Cabin one carrying a bag over his shoulder and another putting away a bottle of chloroform into his jacket pocket before opening the car door. Then he went straight to the seat pulling out a cell phone and pressing speed dial. Pooling off the gloves he sits folly inside the car and starts it once his partner gets in next to him.  
  
"Did you get him in?" The one with the cell phone asked as he pressed speed dial again but still got no reception.  
  
"Yeah the little brats safe and sound in the trunk." The other laugh as he put the car in gear and pulled out before anyone came.  
  
"I hate the mountains you can never get reception out here!"  
  
"Just call the Boss when we get to the interstate you should be able to get a hold of him then." The other said while looking back to make sure no one was fallowing them before he turned on the radio and rolled down his window.  
  
As the man was driving the car he looked back to check again if someone was fallowing, but still saw no cars. His gray hair blowing aimlessly as his partner continued to read from his book while moving his head to the music, his blue eyes scanning the pages while his other hand moved over his head trying not to mess up his black spicks.  
  
"When's the kid gunna wake up?"  
  
"Don't know don't care, now shut up so I can drive!" The man grumbled as he tightened his grip on the steering wheel.  
  
-*******-  
  
Syaoran sat in his chair as he looked around his office and was getting tired of being called in on Sakura and his vacation time. He hated being in his office because it held no color, but browns, and more browns, he had a desk in the middle of the room centered near the back. His door was a smooth mahogany and had a glass window with blinds in front of it so he could open or close them as he pleased, and his name written with Chief Detective Agent. Showing that he was held with high authority and that he was not one to be joked around with.  
  
He looked around him once more and then to his desktop, which was neatly organized except for the files he had scattered around. He pushed his right hand through his auburn hair and sighed, 'This is what I've been working for all these years.' He thought while Sighing again he looked at all the filling cabinets he had wondering if anyone one would notice he was gone other than the head chief in charge of all the cases. Once again sighing and placing his head in his hands he tried to think straight but couldn't with his wife at home alone without him and after what happened the other day he wanted nothing more than to be there with her.  
  
He looked up when there was a knock at the door and a man entering it right after with sapphire eyes and azure hair, he wore a pair of snickers and some kaki paints with a white button up dress shirt. With one hand in his pocket and a cross look on his face he thrust a file onto his partners desk and then left the room in a hurry, his shoes clicking lightly on the floor as the door slammed shut.  
  
Grumbling to himself he picked up the file and glanced over it and was about to close it when he saw a name, a name that he wished he had never heard.  
  
-Out side the Office-  
  
Eirol looked back at the room and scuffed at the wood floor with his feet waiting. 'How? How could they let that bastard go!' Eirol looked over his shoulder when he heard Syaoran yell for him to come into the room his voice full of hatred and authority.  
  
In Syaoran's office Eirol took a seat and sighed he new this was bad but he just didn't want to be the one to bring it up.  
  
"How could this happen?" Syaoran's could barley whisper, as he looked over at Eirol his eyes blaring with anger.  
  
"I. I don't know man, I tried to see why they would let him go, but they only told me good behavior." Eirol answered now feeling very tired he couldn't take it how everything seemed to be falling apart in his life at the moment and now with this guy being released! What more could go wrong?  
  
A knock was once again heard on Syaoran's door as the head chief entered with a frown on his face. "I see you two heard already?" He asked looking at them.  
  
"Heard what?" Eirol tried to look innocent, but falling when the chief came up to them and threw two tickets to Syaoran and two too Eirol. Both looked at the tickets and sighed deep and heavy. "I only need one." Both men looked at Eirol oddly before he looked back at them sadly sighing once again.  
  
"But what about Yoko wont she want to go?" Chin asked, as he looked the man over wondering what was happening to his marriage.  
  
"She's cheating on me."  
  
The two men looked at him their mouths dropped at that comment nether new what to say as Eirol continued. "I came home early the other day and found her with Xin I didn't know what to do so I left." Sighing Eirol looked down again and this time standing up he looked over to Syaoran to give him the extra ticket, but he merely shook his head.  
  
"I'll see you two tomorrow evening then I'm giving you two a day off." And with that Syaoran looked at Eirol with a grin in his face.  
  
"WHAT!?!"  
  
"I can get you a date."  
  
"Sorry but I don't think Sakura would be to happy with you taking me as much as I like the thought." Eirol said his voice dripping with sarcasm.  
  
"Haha. very funny Eirol." Syaoran said with a frown on his face before continuing. "Besides I thought you got over me in high school?" Syaoran looked over to see Eirol fussing and the chief was laughing.  
  
"Hard e har har har. That's really funny man." Eirol sighed before he sat down again.  
  
" Man I don't want to go so all just sale my tickets." Syaoran looked at Eirol before sighing. Then a though struck him.  
  
"Tomoyo's in town." He looked at Eirol and sighed again when Eirol just up and left the office.  
  
-Later at Home-  
  
"Do we have to go?" Sakura asked as she sat reading her book looking over her glasses at her husband sitting across from her at his desk going over some files. "Yes we have to go, and I thought that you would liked going to the Policemen Ball we go to every year?" He asked looking at her wondering what was going on.  
  
"I just don't feel like attending this year I mean so much has happened do you really think its right for us?" Sakura asked as she looked down trying to seem focused on her book.  
  
"You know you can't hide the fact that you want to go."  
  
"But I don't!" She nearly yelled when he got up and walked over to her.  
  
"Your just saying that so I wont feel bad about not going."  
  
"I hate you." Sakura mumbled when he was just a few inches in front of her. Gulping she pushed her book further to her face trying to get away from his gaze, but failed miserably when all he did was push the book down with his index finger. A lazy smile on his face as he looked her in the eye a grin forming, unnoticed by Sakura, Syaoran's hand had found its way under her shirt and was massaging her hip with his free hand. Sakura cursed under her breath when he leaned in and kissed her soundly on the lips before his other hand found its way under her shirt too. She dropped her book onto the soft couch before wrapping her hands around his neck.  
  
"I think. we should. get ready." Sakura murmured between kisses. She gasped when he began to move south to her neck then collarbone a soft moan soon replaced her pleas. Soon Syaoran had succeeded and he smirked at the thought, then leaning her back on the couch he continued to roam her body with his hands.  
  
He stopped to look her in the eyes only to see she had them closed and was breathing heavily, Syaoran smirked his hands expertly........  
  
(You guys are going to have to use your imagination for the rest because I AINT GOIN FURTHER!!! Lol!!!! Remember its PG-13 NOT R!!! lol!!! And besides why would you ant to go further ewww gross!!! Lol!)  
  
-Later that evening-  
  
"Sakura hurry up I don't want to be late!" Syaoran yelled from the bottom of the stair. "Or are you not telling me the right time again!" He sighed taking a seat on the last step, he had on kaki pants and a forest green and white polo shirt on, his hair a forever mess of coffee brown.  
  
Soon Sakura emerged from their room wearing hip hugger jeans with a loss (yet tight) fitting pink and white stripe shirt, her hair up in a bun with strands falling out here and there.  
  
Syaoran smiled looking at her, he held his hand out for her and when her silky tan hand slipped into his they both walked out of their house and to their car.  
  
-Restraint-  
  
The Restraint was old, but looked as though it hand just been built, the tables had a metal band going around it with a red top with glitter. The seats were made out of a fabric similar to the tabletop (Think of a fifties dinner.) On the end of every table was a small jukebox to match the interior of the restraint.  
  
Sakura smiled when she entered, everything was as she remembered it. A man came up to them and pulled two menus form a side holder on the end of the counter as Sakura walked over to the table of her choice. Groaning, Syaoran walked over to her and sat down next to her.  
  
"Explain why again we are here?" Syaoran asked, as he looked over the menu with boredom, nothing popping out at him that he liked. Sakura just hummed nicely till the waiter came to take their orders for their drinks and dinner.  
  
"What would you like for this evening?" A young man about the age of 17 asked as he looked over Sakura that was currently looking over her menu, Syaoran glared at the young man as he said what he wanted and ordered for his wife.  
  
"I'll have a cheeseburger, and a coke, and my wife; would like a chicken salad, and a Diet coke." Syaoran said as nicely as possible putting emphasis on "wife", the waiter nodded and left them.  
  
"What am I not thin enough for you?!!?" Sakura asked as she glared at him her voice as menacing as a person holding a knife to your throat.  
  
"No, I was just simply saying what you wanted." He said diffusively.  
  
" Ohhh. I see, so now you know what I want, do you?"  
  
"That's not it at all! I. You were going to get that I know you!"  
  
"Yeah, but still its not like I can't order for myself is it?" Sakura asked as her bottom lip began to quaver.  
  
"Ahhh. come on Saku, you know I think your beautiful just the way you are." Syaoran sighed when Sakura smiled at him in her creepy way, and he knew that ment one thing.  
  
"Please no!"  
  
"Oh come on Syao-kun, you love me don't you?"  
  
'Don't look at her it well be easer if you don't look and say no.' Syaoran churned his head a little. "Okay, but just this once!" Sakura squealed with delight and began to thump through the music at their table.  
  
-After Dinner-  
  
"LOOK!!! I got a hole in one." Sakura said proudly as the clown's mouth opened and closed simultaneously as a red light flashed as its noise.  
  
Groaning Syaoran put the yellow and green ball down on the mat and putted it through the clown's mouth and next to the hole. "Oh to bad.. maybe next time you'll have better luck a Syao-kun, hummm?" Sakura said as she picked up her ball and moved to the next hole.  
  
"You know Sakura you play mine-char-golf. I DON'T!" Syaoran said as he moved on to the next hole were again Sakura beat Syaoran.  
  
Thus the evening went on Sakura beating Syaoran and Syaoran complaining about it.  
  
-Next Day-  
  
Sakura rolled over in bed and felt for her husband but felt nothing but air, groaning Sakura rolled back over and pushed the covers off and headed to the bathroom. Soon the sound of water going ran through the house as Syaoran left out the front door, but not before saying good bye to Sakura.  
  
Sakura stood. letting the hot water run down her back and going to a shampoo bottle and lathering her hair.  
  
Stepping out of the shower she was greeted by cold air and a fuzzy towel. Smiling she wrapped her self up and walked out of the bath room to be greeted by an open window, shivering she walked over to it and closed it, wondering why Syaoran would do that.  
  
Slowly she went over to her dresser she opened it pulling out her undergarments and then her clothing for the day. Slipping out of her towel she felt like someone was watching her. Shrugging it off she continued to pull her undergarments on, felling like she was being watched again she walked over to her window and looked out seeing nothing she looked over to her door. Frozen in place Sakura saw something move out of the way and into another room. Picking up her shirt she walked over to the door while buttoning up her shirt and walking over to her door.  
  
Slowly pushing it open she looked out only to be greeted by an eerier feeling of someone watching her, walking even further she looked into her son's room only to see the window open. Stepping back a small whimper escaped from her lips. Walking into the room she stayed close to the wall looking into the room and trying to remain quiet, looking out the window she saw nothing, but their backyard with the pool, a small table with some other children's toys. Walking out of the room she made her way down the stairs quietly trying to find something to protect herself if she need to. Her feet landed on the cold floor as she went into the living room fear went through her when she looked in the kitchen only to see that the door leading into the garage was open. Tugging at her shirt she walked slowly to the door the air crawling down her skin sending shivers up her spin and down to her toes.  
  
Walking into the darkness only to be greeted by the faint light coming from the washroom door.  
  
"God this is not my day, Syaoran why did you have to leave to work so early." She whimpered as she placed her hand on the node only to feel it turning under her hands.  
  
"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"  
  
"AHHH!!!! GOOD GOD!!! Sakura what the hell! You almost gave me a heart attack." Syaoran had his hand on his chest trying to calm his heart whale Sakura just stood there looking at him. Her eyes glossed over before she feel to her knees.  
  
" Saku! What's wrong? Are you feeling all right!" Syaoran knelt down and pulled her into his arms, soon after that Sakura moved out of them whipping her eyes before he could see her tears. Before Syaoran could say anything Sakura stands up and turned around and walked out of the room.  
  
Sighing Syaoran walked into the kitchen to see Sakura getting herself a glass of water. Syaoran walked up behind her and sighed again before placing his hands around her waist and hiding his head in her neck.  
  
"Why are you walking around in nothing but a shirt and underwear?" Syaoran asked as he let go of her and turned her around to face him, her honey brown hair falling over her shoulders and her creamy tan skin leaning forward to rest on his chest.  
  
"You scared me so bad. I thought you had left for work an hour ago." Sakura whispered as she continued to dig deeper into his shirt.  
  
"I thought I was to, but I spelt coffee on my shirt on my way up to say bye to you so I went to wash it before I left, but there was already a load in. I'm sorry if I scared you. I didn't mean to really, I am sorry." Syaoran said as he looked down at her waiting for her answer.  
  
" I always walk around like this after everyone leaves, and why didn't you just come up stairs to get a new shirt?" Sakura asked eyeing him.  
  
"You would have laughed at me." Was his answer as he turned his head to the side and made a stubborn looking face. Sakura laughed as she pushed herself away the moments before forgotten she made her way back up the stairs to get dressed. Watching her leave he sighed before he returning to back to the garage.  
  
-Policeman's Ball-  
  
Sakura stood in a corner with a few other wives' there talking about the latest gossip. Her light purple dress shimmered as she looked around not at all enjoying the conversation, her hair swished as it past her shoulders in curls, she closed her eyes frustrated that she couldn't find her husband her purple eye shadow glisten as she put her right hand up to her check and leaned her head on it as if she were about to fall asleep. Sighing once again she opened her eyes only to catch sight of Yoko, Eirol's wife, she hated the women, but never felt it was her place to tell Eirol he made the wrong choice. Slowly, she walked over to the young lady and started a small conversation since no one else wanted a thing to do with her.  
  
"So how's life treating you?" Sakura asked as she continued to look for her husband and Eirol that was now missing as while.  
  
"Just fine. How about yours?" Yoko asked sweetly, but Sakura looked right through it and saw how much the young women's distasted for her was just as strong as hers was for her.  
  
"Just fine." Sakura smiled and looked to her right before continuing. " So how's Cha Wang doing?" Sakura asked, as she looked over at the girls face turning pale before continuing. "I mean the last time I saw him, he was a little more than occupied at the moment when I went to pick you up. Hum?" Sakura smiled when Yoko looked at her with disgust and walked away.  
  
"Sakura- chan I don't think that was nice, now do you?"  
  
"Now, now you can't honestly think that, that was not funny did you not see her face?" Sakura said as she turned to face her best friend since preschool.  
  
"Don't get me wrong Sakura-chan, but you shouldn't talk about things like that when Eirol-kun is right behind you." Tomoyo smiled, but her eyes held sadness as she looked behind her now pale friend's face to a shocked young man with blue hair and eyes.  
  
"Eirol-kun I didn't mean to it just I."  
  
"You knew? You knew this hole Fucking time that she was cheating on me and you, you of all people DIDN'T TELL ME!" Eirol was more than furious he couldn't believe Sakura knew and hadn't said a thing and that it was Syaoran's and his assistant the man they trusted to take files and right down dates and what not that was sleeping with his wife.  
  
Sakura looked down before saying sorry and walking away she new about Yoko, but hadn't told Eirol because Yoko swore that she'd stop. But by the way that she looked at her and the way her face paled she new the women hadn't stopped. Walking back over to the group of women she met from years of going to these things she began talk to them to take her mind off of things.  
  
-later that night-  
  
"Aren't you tired yet I mean come on Saku you've made me dance with you for over an hour all together tonight and you still don't want to go home, aren't your feet killing you right now, I know mine are." Syaoran said with annoyance as Sakura just smiled and continued to talk to Tomoyo whale Eirol, left a long time long ago with Yoko and by now they are more then likely talking about a divorce.  
  
"All right lets go home." Sakura said a little uneasily for something inside her was telling her not to go. Slowly her and Syaoran walked out the door before going to check out their coats. The hotel walls were panted a cream brown with pictures of the renaissance hanging high above with lights shining on them for effect the marble floor made a clicking sound every tine Sakura took a step.  
  
Sakura continued to feel mashies in their new Honda, but couldn't place the last time she felt like this, she new it was important, but for some reason her mind brought up a black screen for that part. The same thing happened a few days ago when., but nothing came up then as well.  
  
-Home-  
  
Sakura walked up the stairs slowly not wanting to be up there by herself anymore. Syaoran looked at his wife that was now terrified of the place they called "home" he new she was keeping something from him and it wasn't just Eirol's wife's affairs it was something bigger something she couldn't figure out. He new it had something to do with the other day, he new better, she never walked around the house like that. Not unless he was home and she had clearly said she thought he was gone. The way she acted also never going up stairs until he was there or stopping in the middle waiting for him.  
  
"Come on." Syaoran said softly as he put is hand on her elbow to help her up.  
  
As soon as they entered their room they neglected to see an open window with curtains blowing slightly. Sakura continued to get undressed whale Syaoran went to the closet to get his and hers' pajamas, frustration clearly shown on his face as he handed them to her.  
  
"What's wrong?" Sakura looked at Syaoran expecting him to answer when all she got was a cold stare from him before he continued to change. Sakura looked down whale she finished dressing in her nightgown, which was a white thin top and light pink loss string pants. After she finished she walked over to him and placed her hand on his back, but all he did was stand up. Sighing, she walked over to the door and shut it and went over to the bed before climbing in. Soon afterwards, Syaoran joined her and faced the wall. not looking at her.  
  
"What's your problem?!?!?" Sakura growled tired of his silence, but still all she got was his back once again. "Is this about Eirol and Yoko because if it is." Sakura looked wide eyed as Syaoran turned around and glared hard at her sending her to move back a little in fear. Her eyes widened as he got out of bed and grabbed a pillow and blanket and began to walk out of the room.  
  
"Syaoran please tell me what's wrong?" Sakura begged her voice sounding desperate as he stopped in the doorway.  
  
"Eirol is one of our friends, and he just recently found out his wife was cheating on him when he walked in on her and some man, and to find out "MY" wife knew about it this HOLE time, makes me fucking wonder what the hell else she's not telling me!!!" Syaoran roared back at her; Sakura, looked down and whispered, "But I'm not hiding anything from you." Syaoran could barley hear her and continued on his way down the stairs to sleep on the couch. Sakura, however began to cry as she laid down facing the bathroom door on Syaoran's side of the bed away from the window. Sakura was almost asleep when she heard someone entering the room and laying down next to her. She smiled, but soon it faded feeling someone's arms wrap around her waist she didn't know, her eyes flew open and she tried to get away, but the mans grip tightened on her waist causing her yelp out in pain.  
  
Finally Sakura broke away from her assailant and ran for the door only to be knocked down by the same man to the ground. Sakura saw her high hill laying near her and tried to get up, but couldn't because the man had climbed on top of her trying to get her still.  
  
Every time she tried to scream, but nothing came out, she was tired and crying and no one was coming, not even her husband the man that supposedly loved her couldn't even hear the commotion that was going on. Soon something covered her face and everything went black.  
  
______  
  
Well that's it for this chapter sorry but it has to end here!!!!  
  
I finally have their son's name, sorry I wont be telling you guys what it is yet, but my friend told me one at school or more like fifty of them, but I fell in love with one of them, it's so CUTE!!! Lol!!! Oh you want to know something cool!!! I got the hole CCS series in Japanese with English subtitles MUHAHAHAHA!!! You have no idea how hard it was to get them either!!! Oh Well  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thank YA'LL for reading!!! BYE!!  
  
P.S. All be putting up little tidbits of info on my bio like when all be updating and stuff! So check it out and see when things well be updated or how far I am!!! In writing the chapters. Thanks BYE!!!!! 


	5. PREVIEW TO CHAPTER 4!

Silent Night  
  
By Crazy-Cherry  
  
OKAY PEOPLE HERE IS A LITTLE CLIP OF THE NEXT CHAPTER!!! ENJOY!!!!  
  
Chapter 4: Horrified and Ashamed  
  
Early that morning Syaoran shifted and turned trying to fall back asleep but couldn't something was nagging at him something that wasn't right, something that was missing not only here, but somewhere else, but where?  
  
Slowly sitting up Syaoran looked at the T.V. that was on and he could clearly see that it was going to rain today.  
  
After folding the blanket he sat down again once again getting a filling of forbidding he looked up stairs hearing nothing. He turned back to the T.V. shocked at what he saw, the news was showing a freeway jam and then a car that was in pieces along with another, but the thing that caught his eye was a car it was black and had a little boy sleeping in the back seat, suddenly getting a greater feeling of loss. He looked back up the stairs then to the clock it read 8:30 am.  
  
"Sakura you need to get up! You'll be late for work!" Syaoran yelled from the couch, tired and upset with himself for leaving her up there by herself. He had thought that she would come down stairs in the middle of the night and wake him up so that they could sleep together, but she never came. Getting frustrated when still no answer came on his second try he stood up his shoulders shrugging.  
  
Placing his hand on the railing he began to clime up the stairs, when he reached the top he felt a gust of wind come from under the bedroom door. 'Why dose she have to be so difficult?' Sighing deeply he churned the knob and slowly pushed the door open, what greeted his eyes was something no man should be subjected to after he and his beloved wife argue about something not pertaining to their own marriage.  
  
"Nothing." Syaoran whispered as he looked at the room that was now nothing but a mess of bedding and glass, the nightstand was turned over, the lamp lay on the ground in pieces and the worst part was the window something he had dreaded for so long the windows in the house. He slowly walked over each step he took his body grew cold, his hands shacked, and his heart was racing.  
  
Looking out the shattered window the backyard looked the same nothing out of place their son's toys still neatly put away in the box in the corner. The pool still nicely cleaned and the smell of summer drifted in to the room, but that wasn't the only smell that reached him. Even though the room was being filled with fresh air nothing could erase the smell of blood.  
  
Prying his eyes away from the back yard he looked at the window once more the broken glace one the floor and the blood that was still dripping down to the floor. the broken window had blood resounding on the tips of sharp glass.  
  
Soon his eyes followed the trail from the window to the floor were drips lead to the center of the room and a bloodily handprint still moist lay near a one of Sakura's shoes.  
  
Falling to the floor a chocking sound came from his throat, as his eyes were nailed open with shock and grief. Looking down at his hands syaoran suddenly flew to his feet and raced down the stairs.  
  
His heart beating Syaoran did the only thing he new how to do, he called his office and speak to his boss.  
  
"Hello this is." Whatever the young women was going to say was cut off by and angry Syaoran shouting over the phone for chief Chin.  
  
"Ye.yes sir." The receptionist replied as she connected the phone lines. Soon a buzzing sound was heard and then a gruff voice came on the line.  
  
"What the hell do you want now?!?!?" Came the chiefs voice as he looked at caller ID he stopped talking when he heard a whisper come over the line.  
  
"Boy what's wrong?"  
  
"They took her." Syaoran chocked out as he tried to carry his voice out louder so he could be heard, but nothing worked. His bosses face grew stiff as he listened to what he thought he was hearing.  
  
"What do you mean, they took her? Took who?" Came his voice over the line Syaoran thought he was seeing things when h looked at the T.V. that he hadn't heard the last part, he stood up looking at the T.V. then to the VCR which held a tap of some sort.  
  
"LI!!! ANSWER ME!!!"  
  
"I think you need to come down here I'm not feeling to good at the moment and could you bring the cops with you." Was all that was heard before the phone went dead and Syaoran past out on the living room floor looking at the name on the tap.  
  
Hong Soy Jin. 


	6. Horrified and Ashamed

Silent Night  
  
By Crazy-Cherry  
  
Well looks like another chapter going up!!! Hope you enjoy it!!! And I have the SONS NAME!!!!! YEAH!!!!! But you'll have to read to find out what it is!!!!! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!! Me hope you loved the last chapter!!!! MAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! Oh And one more little thing just so ya'll don't get all confused by the names I used for the men Yoko was cheating on Eirol with. Yoko was cheating on him with more than one guy Xin is another Detective that works at their office. Okay? Okay.  
  
Now on with the chapter!!!  
  
Chapter 4: Horrified and Ashamed  
  
Early that morning Syaoran shifted and turned trying to fall back asleep but couldn't something was nagging at him something that wasn't right, something that was missing not only here, but somewhere else, but where?  
  
Slowly sitting up Syaoran looked at the T.V. that was on and he could clearly see that it was going to rain today.  
  
After folding the blanket he sat down again once again getting a filling of forbidding he looked up stairs hearing nothing. He turned back to the T.V. shocked at what he saw, the news was showing a freeway jam and then a car that was in pieces along with another, but the thing that caught his eye was a car it was black and had a little boy sleeping in the back seat, suddenly getting a greater feeling of loss. He looked back up the stairs then to the clock it read 8:30 am.  
  
"Sakura you need to get up! You'll be late for work!" Syaoran yelled from the couch, tired and upset with himself for leaving her up there by herself. He had thought that she would come down stairs in the middle of the night and wake him up so that they could sleep together, but she never came. Getting frustrated when still no answer came on his second try he stood up his shoulders sagging.  
  
Placing his hand on the railing he began to clime up the stairs, when he reached the top he felt a gust of wind come from under the bedroom door. 'Why dose she have to be so difficult?' Sighing deeply he churned the knob and slowly pushed the door open, what greeted his eyes was something no man should be subjected to after he and his beloved wife argue about something not pertaining to their own marriage.  
  
"Nothing." Syaoran whispered as he looked at the room that was now nothing but a mess of bedding and glass, the nightstand was turned over, the lamp lay on the ground in pieces and the worst part was the window something he had dreaded for so long the windows in the house. He slowly walked over each step he took his body grew cold, his hands shacked, and his heart was racing.  
  
Looking out the shattered window the backyard looked the same nothing out of place their son's toys still neatly put away in the box in the corner. The pool still nicely cleaned and the smell of summer drifted in to the room, but that wasn't the only smell that reached him. Even though the room was being filled with fresh air nothing could erase the smell of blood.  
  
Prying his eyes away from the back yard he looked at the window once more the broken glace one the floor and the blood that was still dripping down to the floor. the broken window had blood resounding on the tips of sharp glass.  
  
Soon his eyes followed the trail from the window to the floor were drips lead to the center of the room and a bloodily handprint still moist lay near one of Sakura's shoes.  
  
Falling to the floor a chocking sound came from his throat, as his eyes were nailed open with shock and grief. Looking down at his hands syaoran suddenly flew to his feet and raced down the stairs.  
  
His heart beating Syaoran did the only thing he new how to do, he called his office to speak his boss.  
  
"Hello this is." Whatever the young women was going to say was cut off by and angry Syaoran shouting over the phone for chief Chin.  
  
"Ye.yes sir." The receptionist replied as she connected the phone lines. Soon a buzzing sound was heard and then a gruff voice came on the line.  
  
"What the hell do you want now?!?!?" Came the chiefs voice as he looked at caller ID he stopped talking when he heard a whisper come over the line.  
  
"Boy what's wrong?"  
  
"They took her." Syaoran chocked out as he tried to carry his voice out louder so he could be heard, but nothing worked. His bosses face grew stiff as he listened to what he thought he was hearing.  
  
"What do you mean, they took her? Took who?" Came his voice over the line Syaoran thought he was seeing things when he looked at the T.V. that he hadn't heard the last part, he stood up looking at the T.V. then to the VCR which held a tap of some sort.  
  
"LI!!! ANSWER ME!!!"  
  
"I think you need to come down here I'm not feeling to good at the moment and could you bring the cops with you." Was all that was heard before the phone went dead and Syaoran past out on the living room floor looking at the name on the tap.  
  
Hong Soy Jin.  
  
-Else where-  
  
"Where the Hell am I?!?!?" Yelled Sakura as tears streamed down her eyes trying to get away from her captors, but nothing seemed to work. They dragged her down a long cold hallway that was made of metal, the floor had water running down it that like a small puddle or stream, and sounds of dripping came from every direction.  
  
Sakura's eyes moved back and fourth from hall to hall trying to remember every detail. Soon a door came into view and the men stopped dragging her and opened the door and throwing her inside it.  
  
Slowly she pushed herself up and looked around her, the room was round and also made of metal with a small window on top of the room were the day was clearly being taken over by dark clouds.  
  
Her eyes slowly went to the floor were a bundle was, with a hand sticking out on one of the sides. She slowly stood up and walked over to it the cold floor sending shivers up her spin, and if her feet didn't already feel num like her whole body did then the coldness of the floor certainly would have.  
  
Placing her hand on the back of the figure she could hear its breathing become faster as it stiffened. Pulling her hand back she smiled softly finally realizing it was a child that she guessed had been taken from their home.  
  
"I'm not going to hurt you, I was taken from my home to." Sakura said as she looked down at the child in shock as it sat up straight.  
  
"They took you to?" Came the sound of a little boy, Sakura's heart broke hearing whose voice that was, as tears threatened to fall Sakura tried hard not to chock and brake down.  
  
"My god." Came her broken voice as she hugged the boy from behind. "I thought you were at camp I didn't know, I didn't know!" She cried as the little boy wiggled around and hugged her.  
  
"Mommy!" He nearly yelled trying not to cry he new he had to be strong as he was her son, but he couldn't help it he began to cry.  
  
"Xiao Ling." She whispered as they sat and held each other. 'I know there's a way out of here, but where.' Sakura looked around her as an idea struck her  
  
-Syaoran-  
  
The clock on the wall ticked away as men walked in and out of the house looking for clues as to what happened. Syaoran sat on the couch nothing making since but the time ticking away his loss becoming greater by the second as the police called the camp his son was at only to find him gone. A tear made it's way past his shields and feel to the floor were so many others feel.  
  
His eyes strayed to the T.V. once again where the detectives from his homes jurisdiction was going over the tap left to him.  
  
-The Tape-  
  
"Well its nice seeing you again Li I hope I haven't caused to much trouble now. You see all I really want is my son back, but wait I can't have that now can I?" The old man said as he looked back over his shoulder to a picture sitting on his desk, his sandy white hair shined with all the gel he had put in it, and his face scrunched up in a ball as he began to talk again.  
  
"Now listen here Li all I want is you to feel the pain I went through and if that means killing a young boy you happen to know." Hong Soy said holding up a picture of a little boy with his mother sitting on the grass at a park near by.  
  
"Then I suggest you give your self up. I know what your up to, and trying to get me back in there wont do you any good" A sinister smile spreading across his face as he looked the camera head on.  
  
"Besides all I truly want is revenge for you taking my son's life so why not just kill yours hummm. Oh no that'd be to easy oh yes to easy indeed." His face still holding that smile, as he took a drink of his vodka.  
  
"I had 7 years to think of ways that could hurt you and I though of two beautiful ways I know would bring joy back into my heart, my cold, and empty heart. One way would be to kill your son, but then I thought no that pain would only be eased by the birth of another seeing as you still had a wife, so then I thought of just killing her and then mailing her wedding ring back to you with just her finger attached, but the movies kept running through my head that did that. SO I thought yet again of a away to make you feel everlasting pain, and just leaving your son would give you plenty room for a grand child and seeing how I cant have one either why should you." His grin widening as he looked right ahead of him to the camera again.  
  
" So I finally came across the perfect plan to make you feel the loss head on just like me. I took your beautiful wife and son and now have them sitting in a cold dark room with nothing to keep them safe from all the rats that crawl around down here. It's such a pity really having your wife down there rotting away with such a supple body; really it is. I just might have a go at her before we throw her away in the dumpster." Smiling he gave his last word before the screen went blank.  
  
" All be giving you a month to find them after that all have my own fun with her and toss the boy in the ocean for the little sharkees to eat." And with that his laugh rang thought out the room as the screen went blank.  
  
-Back to syaoran-  
  
His jaw tightened hearing the man say he was going to violate his wife.  
  
"This isn't happing, not now, god not now." Syaoran groaned as he placed his head in his hands and looked at the floor. His mind racing with millions of reasons to kill the bastard, and tare him into a million pieces, and feed him to the little sharkees.  
  
-Sakura-  
  
She sat holding her son as she hummed to her self slowly trying to think of what to do. She new she could use the window, but no doubt there was a camera watching there every move. Nothing seemed to be making since in her head she had been down there for more than two days and still no one came to tell her anything she didn't even know way she was here or what they wanted of her and her son.  
  
Slowly the darkness over took her and she feel asleep to the lullaby of the rain.  
  
"Wake up wench!!!"  
  
Sakura woke up to a man pulling her to her feet and another taking her son from her and bragging him out of the room. Panicking she tried to reach for him as the men took them in different directions.  
  
Sakura shielded her eyes as a bright light shining in the room she was taken to, she could hear the men move away and out of the room closing the door behind her. Her eyes adjusted to the light and soon she saw a man sitting across the room from her. Panic rose in her looking at the man he looked just like an older version of another man she had shot the night her family was killed a night she never wanted to remember.  
  
"Well Ms. Li its good to see you again I hope you slept well in the room we gave." The man said laughing.  
  
"Oh just fine Hong Soy, and how have you been you know since you killed my family and your son's heart was broken?" Sakura smirked at his face, but yelped in pain when he suddenly walked across the room and slapped her across the face.  
  
Holding in her tears, as she wiped the blood that was coming from her lip. Her hands shacking as she watched his every move. His eyes roaming her body as he studied her every curve memorizing every aspect of her, and smiling when he moved his way up.  
  
"You know my eyes are up here baka." Sakura mumbled as she grinded her teeth together as the man smirked at her.  
  
"You know your husband looked at me the same way you are right now that day in court as he gave his testimony as to why he killed my son." Hong Soy (I'm sorry but I think that name is just so stupid, I so could have done better.) growled as he said that sentence.  
  
"What are you talking about Syaoran didn't kill your son!" Sakura yelled, her face emotionless as she stared at the man that stole everything she ever had in life from her.  
  
"What are you talking about it's in the fucking police reports that he shot my son! Are you trying to tell me my SON shot himself?!?!?!" He said fury raging in him at every word he said.  
  
"If I were him I would want to kill my self too." Sakura shrugged as she smiled at the man.  
  
"Shut up wench!" Hong said, slapping her across the face once again as his breathing came in deep breaths.  
  
"And if it wasn't your damn husband then who was it hmm.?" He asked raising his eyebrow at her, while he tried to contain his growing anger.  
  
"The bastard son of yours was going to shot my fucking husband in the back of his head. So I thought it was only fair that he get one TOO!!!" Sakura yelled right in the man's face. His face grew hard as the words left her mouth and shock over took the both of them.  
  
"You. Mean. To. Tell. Me. That. You. Killed. My. My SON!" He spoke every word slowly and with vengeance, as the news set in.  
  
If Sakura wasn't scared before she was now, her hands were starting to sweat and she could no longer contain her body from shaking. Her mind was racing a mile a minute, and nothing she did calmed her down.  
  
The man walked forward with each step Sakura's heart began to beat faster causing her to loss her breath when Hong slammed her against the wall, rage present in his eyes.  
  
" You're hurting me." Sakura whimpered as his grip tightened on her arms, she cried out for help when he pressed himself against her. Fear washed over her eyes as his tongue slid up her neck, then biting her.  
  
Wincing from pain she tried to struggle, but was too weak from not eating to kick him hard enough to make him stumble. Tears sprang from her eyes as he moved from her neck to her lips. She could smell the hard liquor in his breath as he whispered against her lips.  
  
"Now you'll face a task much harder than your dear pathetic husband." He smiled as she struggled harder, he threw her across the room and went to the door and opened it.  
  
"Get her, you know what you need to do and I want you to bind her son up over there I'm sure he would like to watch me and his mother have a little fun." Hong laughed as Sakura's eyes widened as she saw her son looking confused, tears began to fall again as she heard that sentence and the men heading towards her. Standing up a little unsteady she got into a stance and tried to keep the men from getting her. It was all in vain as the two men grabbed her and pined her to the ground as they stuck a needle into her arm.  
  
" Don't give her to much I want her awake, just enough to put up a struggle." He smirked at her as her eyes widened in shame. "I like them to be a little feisty in my arms." His smiled grew as the son finally caught on to what was going to happen to his mother.  
  
"No Mommy!!!" Xiao Ling cried, he new what they were going to do to her, his father always said he liked her better feisty and gentle in his arms. He remembered the day his father said that clearly it was the day he walked in on them, at first he didn't know what was going on in tell his father looked up and saw him, and totally freaked out. (You all can relate with Xiao Ling on that one because I think we've all just about walked in on our parents doing things I don't think any of you would want to see again!!! Lol!!!)  
  
"No please, please don't let my son watch PLEASE!" Sakura cried and pleaded to her capture as the drug, that they gave her began to take its toll on her and she could dearly hear or move, her body was cold and shaking as a man picked her up, and placed her in the middle of the room right in front of her son.  
  
"Mommy." Xiao Ling whimpered as he tried to reach for his mother. Tears spilling out of his eyes as the man that was in the room with her earlier smiled at him before he set to work.  
  
-Syaoran-  
  
He buried his head in his hands as he was interrogated he couldn't figure out why they would want to interrogate him when it was so obvious that he was innocent. He was tired and hadn't slept in at lest two days, and all he wanted was to go out and look for his wife and son that were now missing for a week giving him only three more weeks to find them.  
  
He didn't know what that man was doing to Sakura, but the thoughts he was getting about it made him furious than he had ever been before. He clinched and unclenched his fists just thinking about it.  
  
"Li-san?" An interrogator said after getting no reply to the question and began to worry as the man he new was innocent began to clinch his fists, but it wouldn't help him out if he did that it would only make the other men and women watching more suspicious of him.  
  
Syaoran's head jerked up on the mention of his name his eyes were red and dry both from lack of sleep, and tears.  
  
"Ye. Yes." His voice was raspy as he tried to talk. His hair a dreary as he pushed his shaky hand through it, and with a sigh he looked forward.  
  
But before the man could, his phone went off.  
  
"Yes. No, that's. Yes. Okay. See ya." He sighed as he hung the phone, and looked over at Syaoran with worry and uneasiness. Syaoran sensed this and new either they were going to pull his leg or tell him something he didn't want to know.  
  
" Li-san I'm sorry, but." Syaoran's eyes widened as the man began his sentence, and his heart began to beat a little to fast for his likings with the lie detector still strapped tightly to his upper arm, and a heart beat reader on his chest.  
  
"I. I don't know how to say this, but the police searching your house found something or better yet someone." The interrogator looked at him as sympathetically as he could muster and continued on with his story.  
  
"What. What is it!" Syaoran near had a heart attack trying to figure out what the man wanted to say.  
  
" They found your wife." The man looked down sadly as Syaoran stood up from his chair as best he could with the monitors still hooked up to him. His eyes wide trying to let what they say set in.  
  
"But. She's. She's gone." The man sighed as he looked at the poor man being accused of a crime he did not do, but no buddy believed him they all thought this man a cold hearted killer. He wished he could tell the people the deal him, and Syaoran made seven years ago the night his wife's whole family was killed. If he did then god only knows how many years of jail he would get for tampering with evidence was a crime all its own. (A/N: okay just so you don't get confused that's the cop from the night that Sakura's family was killed, you know the one that made a deal with Syaoran about covering up for Sakura. Okay sorry on with the story.)  
  
Syaoran looked at him and sat down, and looked at his hands before burying his face in his hands as unshed tears began to descend down his face and drip through the openings in his hands.  
  
"No. No your all lying she's not gone, because if she was gone then, then Hong broke the deal he made with me." Syaoran whispered as he looked up at the two men in their with tears sliding down his face as his eyes widened and he chocked before looking down again. On that statement all men in the room and the residing room sat on the edge of their sets waiting for a confession to come out, but it never came.  
  
"He gave me a month to find them." Syaoran whispered helplessly as he looked back up at the men.  
  
"He gave me a month. A month." With each word said his heart broke even more then it already had. As everything he had was slowly slipping out of his hands and he could do nothing to stop it because these people that should be on his side believed him to be the case of all of this.  
  
-Sakura-  
  
She cried as she hugged herself trying to make the pain go away. Tears of sham slid down her face she looked over at her son that had fallen asleep on the floor next to her. She slowly slid her finger down his check, and smiled. Her heart was breaking just looking at her son, he looked so much like Syaoran.  
  
She pulled her hand away when he began to wake up from his slumber to ashamed of herself to even look at him when he was wake for fear that it might be Syaoran judging her. Xiao Ling looked at his mother then looked away he never wanted to see her like that again he never wanted her to go through anything like that. Her face as she looked at him when that man was on top of her made his heart hurt she looked so scared, and ashamed he had never seen her like that before. The yelling and crying he heard the pleading his mother did through out the entire time that man was hurting her, hunted him in his dreams nothing he did could get them out of his head, the sound of is mother's body being thrown around on the floor by that man, made him feel disgusted and anger towards the man that took them grow.  
  
A soft cry escaped her lips as her son hugged her around the waist, and pain shot through her, and she hugged him back.  
  
"I'm so sorry, I'm so, so sorry." Sakura whimpered as she cried her heart out holding her son that now was crying as well.  
  
"Mommy?" Xiao Ling looked at his mother fear written in his eyes, as he looked at his hand that was resting on her side that now had a liquid of ruddy dripping to the ground. Sakura looked and horror consumed her body as she brought her hand down to her side and placed it where her son's hand had been. When she brought it up the same gooey liquid resounded on her hand.  
  
Sure she felt sore all over her body from two days ago, but she never saw this when she checked herself out. She placed her hand on her side again as pain rocketed through her again. This time she looked down to see that her burse was bleeding, and she quickly ripped some of her shirt and placed it over the burse.  
  
-Eirol-  
  
Looked at Tomoyo as she slept in one of his guest rooms and smiled to himself. He new he should have drove her to a hotel to stay, but he couldn't he knew how much she loved Sakura. They were always together inseparable cousins if you would like to call it that. After Tomoyo's mother had died Sakura was there for her just like he was, but he was stupid and everyone knew that.  
  
The last time he saw Tomoyo was when he broke her heart by telling her he didn't want a long distance relationship. He could see the look on her face clearly in his mind still to this day and new he would never get her back. He had made the mistake of convincing himself that he loved Yoko for all those years and that it wasn't Tomoyo his heart was hungering for.  
  
-Tomoyo-  
  
She new Eirol was watching her, but choose to remain in bed with her back to him, she didn't have the heart to give the cold shoulder to him so she was spearing herself the pain by not looking at him. Soon after Eirol came Yoko walked back in the door, no doubt to collect her belongings. Tomoyo had heard the argument the night Sakura was taken and new that they were splitting up by the way Eirol was always trying to change the subject when it came to his marriage. She knew for a fact that she was happy that they were splitting up, but knew Eirol would rather be with someone else other than her.  
  
Soon after Eirol left Tomoyo's cell phone went off reaching for it her fingers brushed agents the glass cover on the nightstand. Her hand soon made contact with a vibrating object, and picked it up it's flashing purple light on the top told her it was from her office.  
  
Sighing she answered. " Moshi-Moshi Daidouji reporting." She answered with a hopeful voice as she waited for the reply of her handler.  
  
"HELLO!!! I know your there you idiot now answer me!!!" Tomoyo nearly yield into the receiver.  
  
"Are you all right Tomoyo-san?" Came Eirol's worried voice by the door. Looking over to the large door Tomoyo panicked jumping out of bed she ran to the door and past Eirol living him with a dumfounded face.  
  
Rushing down the stairs she saw Yoko looking at her oddly and then turn around and brushing her hair over her shoulder. Quickly walking to the back yard Tomoyo put her phone to her ear yet again.  
  
"What did you find?" Came her rushed voice.  
  
"So far not much, we've only found a weak signal but nothing came up when we went for it. And what the hell is your problem calling me an idiot?" Came a man's voice over the phone, sighing Tomoyo looked towards the house only to see Eirol by the door waving her in.  
  
"Tomoyo you need to get back her as soon as possible." Came his voice before the man hung up.  
  
"Stupid piece of shit, I'm supposed to be on a brake and here they come and make me come back a month early." Tomoyo growled as she stomped back to the house only to find Yoko yelling at Eirol.  
  
Not wonting to get in-between them she tried to sneak up the stairs without them noticing her.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about Tomoyo and I haven't seen each other In over six years how the hell could we have been sleeping together burring our marriage I'm not like you and I'm not taking you back so get over it." Eirol answered his soon to be ex-wife. Under any other circumstances she would have just walked on by not giving a damn about their lover's spat, but calling her, an adulteress was something she would not take!  
  
Slowly she began to walk back down the stairs and into the room the two were fighting in, she watched closely as Yoko turned her ugly tanned face to look at her, her icy blue eyes burning with hatred.  
  
"You! You did this didn't you?!?!?" Yoko nearly screamed at Tomoyo who just smiled back at her before she spoke completely denying her anger to show.  
  
"If you must know one thing about me I don't sleep with men, and even on the slim chance I would it would be after I married." Tomoyo spoke politely as she watched Yoko slowly move back and forth trying to stem off her anger.  
  
"Oh hahahah!!! How silly of me you're a lesbian then." Yoko smirked as she began to laugh again. Only making Tomoyo's anger grow.  
  
Slowly Tomoyo calculated in her head how hard a punch it would take to just merely put her between consciousness and unconsciousness. Smirking she slowly made her move toward Yoko with out her realizing it. Once she was close enough Yoko jumped back surprised as to how the women was now in front of her.  
  
"My dear, d.e.a.r, Yoko if I was a lesbian I wouldn't be after looking at you." And with that said Tomoyo comely knocked her out. Smirking in satisfaction she suddenly remembered she was needed back in England, cursing under her breath she looked at Eirol apologetically.  
  
When she made it to the stairs she turned back around after hearing her name her hand slid on the smooth round surface of the ball on the top of the railing. Smiling at Eirol she waited for him to ask her what ever it, was he needed to ask.  
  
"Where?" He asked, as he slowly looked at her. The last time she looked at him the way she did was when she told him that she was moving to England for her work, and stupidly he said no when she asked him to go with her.  
  
"Back to England, I received a call this morning they need me back and quite frankly I'm glad they asked me back. It saved me the trouble of having to ring their necks to let me help in their main case now." Smiling she slowly turned around and began to clime the steps her feet cold as they landed on the bare wood.  
  
"Can I come?" Eirol looked back at Yoko that was now sitting up and shaking her head. Tomoyo's heart stopped hearing the words that came from his mouth. God Yes she wanted to scream, but held it in knowing he was still married.  
  
"I guess I should take that as a no?" He smiled faintly before continuing. "Is it true then?" He looked at her back smiling when she began to turn around with a confused face.  
  
"Is what true?" She asked when she saw Yoko standing up and looking at her. Tomoyo merely stuck her tong out at the young women before she put her attention back to Eirol. But before he continued he looked at Yoko who was stemming with raw anger.  
  
"You can leave now Yoko I already packed your bags, the divorce papers were turned in a week ago. And starting tomorrow I'll be free from the likes of you. Now leave my house!" Eirol nearly yelled pointing his finger towards the door.  
  
"You need me Eirol! You need me!!!" She screamed as she stalked towards the door grabbing the bag that was resting by it and stomping out. Eirol smiled to himself as he turned back to Tomoyo that was looking at him oddly.  
  
"If your still going to ask me that question I suggest you do so now so I can pack.  
  
"Is it really true you haven't slept with another man since we split up?" He looked at her hoping to god that she hadn't.  
  
"Actually, yes I have. Quiet a few actually none that I liked as much as you, but hey I'm a girl I have needs too, you know?" She looked at him with anger in her eyes not knowing if it was the fact that he was beginning to make her weak again or that he was smiling at her in his weird creepy way the way he used to smile at Syaoran, but stopped soon after Sakura was killed and their son was taken..  
  
Slowly Eirol began to move towards her causing her to back up until she was pressing her self to the wall. Eirol smiled even more seeing that she was still afraid of him in some ways.  
  
"I like this new you." He said, as he was right in front of her. " Brave, daring, and proud; something I always new you could be if you just tried hard enough." By now he was pressing against her body making her desire for him grow by the simplest touch of his hand.  
  
"Are you saying that I was weak when I was with you last?" Tomoyo asked her voice weak with hunger.  
  
"No just saying you'd be more fun now." His breathe caressing her skin as he kissed her check before letting her go. Tomoyo stood still for a few moments before looking at Eirol as he went through the kitchen door.  
  
Licking her lips she slowly made her way down the stairs and to the kitchen door. She opened it slightly looking in at him as he pushed his hand through his hear with his back to her. Smiling her "Evil" smile she walked up behind him as quietly as she could. Placing both her hands on his shoulders she spun him around pining him to the counter. Eirol looked at her like she had gone mad, but didn't try to push her away he just gladly accepted the kiss that followed then the next and so on.  
  
"No Tomoyo." Eirol got out as he moaned when her hand went south. " oh god." Came his reply.  
  
(I know Tomoyo is like way OOC SORRY!!! But she just fit the part so well!)  
  
-Sakura-  
  
She struggled to get away from the man that was pulling her back to that same room she had been in a few days ago and was praying to god that the bastard would die. She was already coming up with ways she could kill him when he tried to take advantage of her again.  
  
Slowly she saw the door come to view as the light around it made it seem enchanted.  
  
"Welcome back Ms. Li. How are you feeling? I hope well enough to hear the good news." The man smiled at her sinisterly before he got up from his chair and stalked over to her, and placing his arm around her waist. Sakura looked away while trying to get out of his arms, but that only proved to make him tighten his grip on her.  
  
"I wish I could have had a women as loyal was you, so kind, and gentle that she would even feel like she was betraying her bastard husband when a man forced him self on her, oh its brings tears to my eyes." The man smirked as he saw her jaw tighten, and anger flash in her eyes.  
  
"What do you want with me?" Sakura asked as she continued to struggle.  
  
"You my dear well be going free." He smiled at her, when she looked confused.  
  
"I've decided to set you free, but you have one problem. He smiled sinisterly down at her. "You well be given a month just as your husband to find your son." He watched as he saw the worry in her eyes.  
  
"Here is the deal, I wont hurt your son. If you continue to let your husband believe that you are dead." When those words left his mouth Sakura shook her head not wanting to believe it.  
  
"You told my husband that I was dead!!! You bastard!!!" she cried as she struggled even harder to break his grip on her arm.  
  
"Listen!" He said sternly as he shook her. " I well only repeat my self once, you will be given a month to locate your son. In the process you well be monitored, so that we know whom your talking to." She looked up confused.  
  
"Your husband is not to know you are still alive NO one is to know you're alive. You are to keep to your self, if at any time you make contact with friends, or family your son will be killed." he smirked one last time at her as her mouth was covered with a cloth, and all she could breath was a sticky and bitter sweet smell.  
  
-END-  
  
Well sorry it took me so long to update but I hope this is good enough to hold you guys for another month or so. I really don't know how long it well take me to write a chapter, because my school thought it be nice to give me Biology, Modern World History, and English 2. So as you can see homework, homework, homework. Well I hope you all love this chapter and please review even if you don't sign I would love to know what you think of this chapter!!!!! Ja ne!!! (Editor: Don't worry I yelled at her already for what she let that bastard does to Sakura!!! Oh OH OH OH OH!!!!! Hey son!!!!!!)  
  
(Crazy-cherry: Their not going to know what that means!!!)  
  
(Editor: SO that's not my problem!)  
  
(Crazy-cherry: Yeah, Yeah what ever you say! Now tell them!!!)  
  
(Editor: Okay, gosh someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning! It means bye.)  
  
(Crazy-cherry: Mu hahahaha. Look I got you to admit it.)  
  
(Editor: okay whatever. Now people that are reading this story we would love to hear from you! So please review she really dose write fast when she gets reviews. It gets her creative juices flowing!!!)  
  
Review Tell Next Time!!!  
Buh Bye!!! 


	7. PREVIEW TO CHAPTER 5!

Silent Night  
  
By: Crazy-cherry  
  
All right People here is a small preview to chapter 5!!!  
  
Sorry its not as long as the other previews, but I thought I would make you all suffer by making you wait a week or two more for the second half of chapter 5!!!! Lol!!!!  
  
Well I also wanted to thank those that reviewed!!!! It means so much to me that you like my story!!! Well on with the preview! JA!!!!  
  
CHAPTER 5 PREVIEW!  
  
Syaoran sat still waiting for the men to finish talking to each other before he spoke. Nothing he did seemed to work he couldn't get through to these people that he didn't have much time left to find his son! He wasn't even aloud to see his wife's body! Closing his eye's he could picture the last day him and his family were together it was when they were taking Xiao Ling to camp he smiled thinking about how Sakura called him old, and their son laughed even though he didn't know what she meant.  
  
The two detectives looked at him as one cleared their throat to get his attention. They made sure Syaoran looked at them before they continued.  
  
"Li-san we were just recently informed that you took out a life insurance plans for your wife and you last month. Do you mind telling us why you did so?" The man eyed him oddly his voice depicting suspicion with his spectacles pushed up as far as possible on his nose his blue eyes shone when the light him just right.  
  
"I. I took out a plan on Sakura, and I because she was always worried that something was going to happen to one of us and she didn't want to leave our son alone with nothing." Syaoran sighed, all he wanted to do was go back to that damn ceil they gave him, so he could sleep. He tried desperately to stay awake as the men in front of him frowned.  
  
"That's not what we think." The second man said tugging at his rolled up sleeves, his white dress shirt showed just how hot the room was because he was perspiring heavily from under his arms.  
  
"Well you can think again because Sakura asked me to make that plan!" Syaoran yelled losing his cool. He was tired and he hadn't slept in over 20 hours and he couldn't take it anymore. These people were accusing him of killing his wife, and son that would join her vary soon if he didn't do something.  
---------All right that's it for this preview I told you it was short!!!! Sorry about that though but I wanted to hear your guesses as to what you think is going to happen to Syaoran and to sakura!!! So Please REVIEW and tell me what you think! JA!!!!! 


	8. One Confusing Day

Silent Night  
  
By: Crazy-cherry  
  
Well now here comes the next chapter peeps!!! Lol! I can't stand those stupid candy's Peep's they're so gross!!! Lol!!! Well I hope ya'll enjoy this chapter! I know my Editor is mad at me for doing the things I have to do now!!! But it's all for the plot to thicken, or maybe its just for the fun of it I really don't know.  
  
Well I would like to thank those that reviewed the last chapter and or read it!!! It really means a lot to me that you like my story enough to read it!!! I love ya'll!!!  
  
Enjoy!!!!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
One confusing day!!!  
  
As Syaoran sat, still waiting for the men to finish talking, he eagerly wanted a chance to speak. Nothing he did seemed to work, he couldn't get through to these people that he didn't have much time left to find his son! He wasn't even aloud to see his wife's body! Closing his eye's he could picture the last day his family and him were together; it was when they were taking Xiao Ling to camp he smiled thinking about how Sakura called him old, and their son laughed even though he didn't know what she meant.  
  
The two detectives looked at him as one cleared their throat to get his attention. They made sure Syaoran looked at them before they continued.  
  
"Li-san we were just recently informed that you took out a life insurance plans for your wife and yourself last month. Do you mind telling us why you did so?" The man eyed him oddly his voice depicting suspicion with his spectacles pushed up as far as possible on his nose, his blue eyes sparked when the light hit him just right.  
  
"I... I took out a plan on Sakura and I because she was always worried that something was going to happen to one of us, and she didn't want to leave our son alone with nothing." Syaoran sighed, all he wanted to do was go back to that damn cell they gave him so he could sleep. He tried desperately to stay awake as the men in front of him frowned.  
  
"That's not what we think." The second man said tugging at his rolled up sleeves, his white dress shirt showed just how hot the room was because he was perspiring heavily from under his arms.  
  
"Well you can think again because Sakura asked me to take that plan out!" Syaoran yelled losing his cool. He was tired and he hadn't slept in over 20 hours and he couldn't take it anymore. These people were accusing him of killing his wife and only son that would join her very soon if he didn't do something.  
  
"Look, I took out the plan because Sakura was always worried that if something happened to one of us or both of us our soon wouldn't be left alone with nothing." Syaoran looked at the men desperately trying to make them see he wasn't lying to them. "I went to the insurance company with Sakura she wanted the plan it was her idea. I went; after she argued with me for two days and refused to let me sleep in my own bed tell I went and got that damn plan!" Syaoran covered his eyes with his hands, his forehead dripped with sweat as sleep was calling him, and it was all he could do not to fall asleep in that revolting room.  
  
"Put him back in the damn cell, and let him get some sleep then bring him back in here." The chief said as he stood up from behind the glass window and walked out of the room, heading to talk to a man that stood in the corner of the hall way.  
  
-Yieng Hua- (take a wild guess!!! lol!!!)  
  
She groaned as she rolled over, her head spinning as she did so. Her hands fluttered to her face as she slowly removed the blindfold that shielded her eyes. The bright sun burned as the she covered her eyes with her hands. Slowly lifting her upper body she felt pain scuttle through her body as she fell back down.  
  
Feeling weak and tired she lay there not knowing where she was, but let sleep seize her. Her clothes tarnished and dirt covered her, as she lay lifeless.  
  
Two pedestrians walked along the trail that lead out to the wharf, when they stumbled upon a young woman a little off the trail. Her hair was black and her skin was deathly pale...  
  
-Hospital-  
  
The old man and women sat and waited for the young woman they had found to come to, they were told that she was stable, but would need to be in their care for a day or two.  
  
Slowly Silver eyes lifted, but shut once again as the bright light hit her eyes and stung them. Soon her eyes opened slowly and everything was in a blur then focused into place after several blinks. Her hand went to her forehead and she felt the rough texture of bandage fabric clinging to her head tightly. Moaning she tried to sit up to look at her surroundings, but nothing came to her thoughts;nothing but a distant memory of a man and a little boy playing in a pool on a hot summers day.  
  
Quickly the old woman went to young woman's side and helped her to sit up a little by propping the bed up a bit.  
  
"My dear child I might say you gave us quit a scare when we found you; how on earth did you get out there?" The woman's hazel eyes pleaded for the truth, but the young woman didn't know all she saw was a man and a little boy float by in her memory when she tried to bring something up.  
  
"I don't... I don't know." She whispered hoarsely as she closed her eyes trying to erase the pain that she felt in her heart when she couldn't place those faces to a name.  
  
"Well then child, what be your name then?" asked the old woman's companion.  
  
"My name..." She thought hard, her name what was her name could she have forgotten it no, no she knew her name, she had to know her own name! "My name, think, think what's my name." She whimpered as nothing came to mind. Nothing, but the face of a man lying in a bed with blood everywhere; catching a scram in her throat as that image danced vividly in her mind. Then flashes of the man and little boy again in the pool playing; she felt her heart jerk with pain as she so desperately continued to search for her name and memories that seemed to elude her every time she tries to reach them.  
  
"Poor thing you don't know anything?" The woman looked sadly at her husband then to the young girl they found. So far the doctors had only told them her age, name, and that she had a laptop with her in the bag she had on her. The police were currently going through it and that she was hit with a pip of some sort.  
  
"Well she would be if she had her wallet taken from her, then were would we be? The police say her names Yieng Hua, Chinese, but she don't look it!" The old man grumbled, then smiled at her. "Well we can't have you wonderan off when you aint a clue to who you are so... why not stay with us at our home?" The man asked as his wife nodded vigorously at the young women known as Yieng Hua.  
  
Silver eyes danced from one to the other as she thought hard on who they were, finally sighing she asked.  
  
"I hate to be rude, but may I ask who the two of you are... if I'm going to be staying with you?" She blushed, as she looked down, then suddenly the woman laughed next to her, her face not completely destroyed by wrinkles and sun lit up as her face turned a neon red then went back to is sun kissed tan, but her wrinkles creased back in to almost invisible lines. The woman smiled at her then nodded her head slowly as she let out a sigh.  
  
"I guess we forgot to introduce ourselves; my name is Sharon, and this is my husband Nick, don't let his name fool you he was born in America, but moved back here to be with his father when he was seven. Then I met him on a train heading out of Hong Kong, and we fell in love." The woman known as Sharon laughed as her husband smiled at the memory. Giving Yieng Hua a greater felling of loss, but she smiled none the less at the two of them.  
  
-Syaoran-  
  
He laid down on his poor excuse for a bed when he heard a thud and then keys jingle from down the corridor. Suddenly, the door to his cell opened slowly. Groaning Syaoran barked out.  
  
"I just got in here! Could you fucking ass holes let me sleep for just an hour!" He didn't even notice when Eirol cupped his mouth with his hands and told him to shut up.  
  
"Man would you shut up do you want us to get caught? I'm risking my life and career just to get you out of here and here you are blowing it for me!" Eirol hissed at his partners stupidity no wonder his mother begged Eirol to watch Syaoran. He snorted at that memory, and how Sakura fell over laughing when he said he didn't want to be a babysitter, but a police detective.  
  
"What the fuck do you think your doing Eirol? Your going to be caught you know; your going to be put in jail for doing this." Syaoran sighed as his friends head shock energetically as he throw Syaoran a pair of jeans and a H.K.D.A. shirt and stocked out of the room for him to change.  
  
-A few minutes later-  
  
Syaoran found himself walking down the hallway of the police station with Eirol right behind him a few feet away. His shoes made no noise as he stealthily walked.  
  
"You know Eirol that this isn't going to help me much; if they find me I'll go back to that damn cell, and then be put in prison for braking out of a damn police cell." Syaoran growled as the back door to the station came into view, and a few officers emerged into the hall talking up a storm as they passed by neither one noticing a thing until Eirol walked by with his baseball cap on covering his face.  
  
Suddenly both cops gasped as Syaoran ran threw the door and Eirol clobbered both on the head.  
  
Eirol soon exited after hiding both the unconscious police officers, and joined Syaoran at his car before both took off. No one said a word until they had reached Eirol's house and Syaoran had to wait until Eirol went into the house and came back to park his car in the car port. Once inside Syaoran sighed with relief as he sank down in the couch and feel asleep. Eirol watched him sadly not having an idea of what its like to loss someone you love the way he had. He had lost his wife and son and no one was telling him a thing; he wasn't allowed to see his wife's body and neither had anyone else which made Eirol wonder if they really had her or not. Suddenly there was knock on his front door which he bolted to and answered only to have officer Koryu standing there smirking.  
  
"What can I do for you Officer Koryu?" Eirol said with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Well I was sent here to look and see if you were involved in the break out of Li Syaoran, and all I really need to do is step in and get a glass of water." Koryu smirked back as he walked in.  
  
"Did you get my massage?" Eirol asked and officer Koryu shock his head as he went into the kitchen passing a sleeping Syaoran.  
  
"Man you should have seen him in there I hated berating him like that; man his face was as gloomy as that damn seventh dwarf what's his name Grumpy or something. It was horrid I don't think I've ever seen him look so bad since I first met him seven years ago." Koryu said as he took the clear glass cup from Eirol and filled it with water. His face still held that smirk as he finished the glass.  
  
"So I take it the distraction went as planed?" Eirol asked as he and Koryu walked back out to find Syaoran laying down on the couch and not sitting up.  
  
"Yup it went perfectly, Xin is as fucked as the rest of the damn police force," He laughed as he thought back to all the man and women trying to catch the chickens that "miraculously" found their way into the station.  
  
"Man I wish I was there, but no I got stuck saving mister smarty paints over there." Eirol frowned, but then freaked out when he saw Tomoyo's underwear half hidden by the couch, the pair that they couldn't find when they were rushing to get to the airport to drop her off.  
  
Slowly he inched his way over to their resting place so not to make it seem obvious, but it was to late Koryu had seen them and Syaoran was waking up from the creaking of the floor close to his head.  
  
Lunging for it Koryu and Syaoran hit heads and a series of curses went through out the house; koryu smiled that he had achieved his goal of snatching the lacey underwear.  
  
Syaoran blushed seeing them; Sakura had a pair just like them when she had been with him. He shock his head to try and get her out, he didn't want to let her death get in the way of finding his son. He wanted to forget everything about her; the way her skin felt, and tasted, the way her voice was music to his ears, the way her fascinating emerald eyes glistened the day they were married and when their son was born, and every day she was with him. Frowning he looked up to see a bright red Eirol and a laughing Koryu.  
  
Sighing he stood up and rose a brow at Eirol; while Koryu found it hilarious and continued to laugh.  
  
"Whose are those?" Syaoran asked as he continued to white wash every memory he had of Sakura out of his mind.  
  
"There um..." Eirol's face went bright red as he ran from the room leaving an annoyed Syaoran and a laughing Koryu.  
  
"Whose were those?" Syaoran asked as he stood up all the way and walked over to the kitchen with koryu on his heel.  
  
"Well lets just put it this way about two weeks have gone by since well you know; Sakura and your son have gone missing." Before he could continue Syaoran glared hard at him.  
  
"Sakura isn't missing aright? She's dead and I've already told my self that; I'm not going to morn her death anymore than I already have I just want my son back." Syaoran growled as he opened the oak cupboard were the glasses were held. The coldness of the glass made him feel more alone than ever; yelling about her being gone helped him realize she wasn't coming back anymore a little bit more sufferable.  
  
Closing his eyes he tried harder to lose the memories he had of her; her face floated past his mind and he shook his head to remove it.  
  
"Sorry man; I should go and find Eirol." Koryu was about to leave, but was stopped by Syaoran by a question.  
  
"Why?" His eyes pleaded as he looked at the man that helped him so many years ago.  
  
"Why am I going to look for Eirol?" Koryu graded the side of his head and bit out at Syaoran when Syaoran's hand smacked him upside the head.  
  
"Why did the two of you get me out of there?" Syaoran asked as Eirol showed up with a scowl on his face. "And what the hells wrong with you?" Syaoran raised an eyebrow at him as he walked to the counter and leaned against it.  
  
"We got you out because they were holding you with out hard evidence; actually they had none what so ever. They needed someone to blame and you were the closest one to blame that they could get." Eirol's scowl only seemed to deepen with each step the conversation took.  
  
"You see man, they think that they fool us the ones on the out side, but they don't! No one was allowed to see her body; which was believed to have fallen out the window, but what Eirol and I discovered is that they never left through the window in you room; they went through the window in your son's room." Koryu looked smug as he continued on with the facts that they had gotten from investigating the crime scene themselves.  
  
"And the only reason they said she fell was because that was the only room in the house you went into before you were found passed out. The window in your son's room was wide open with blood on it also, but the glass wasn't broken; if she had fallen out the window in your room then her blood shouldn't have been found in both rooms as well as her bloody hand prints." Koryu finished up with a frown; Eirol was next to tell the rest of their facts.  
  
"There's something else," Eirol looked a little confused on this parts; he went on.  
  
-Tomoyo-  
  
She walked down the long corridor to the hand pad; placing her small hand on it taking a small breath and waiting for the door to her left to open. The cold metal door slid open to reveal a small black room with another hand pad as well as a keypad for her to punch in her code. Slowly walking forward her dark purple business skirt and jacket made little fuss as they brushed past the other, and her light purple blows was nicely tucked in. Her hair neatly pulled back into a bun; she placed her hand on the pad and then typed her key code.  
  
Two minutes went by and the door that was to her right slid open and she entered into a facility no one knew of. The walls were a pale gray and consisted of many churns as to disarm any cellular frequency disturbers. The floor was an ugly gray with small blues and reds mixed in with it. (You know the carpet in elementary schools or waiting rooms that are like really hard.)  
  
Sighing she walked down the hall to her office, the floor was the same, but the walls were white with pictures hanging up of her and her partner as they grew up. A small tear made it way down her face as she tried hard to block out the images she saw on the plane back to England. The women's body was bloody and had cuts all over her, everything seemed so surreal, but her mind kept telling her that it was Sakura that she was the young woman lying in the mud by the side of the house in the picture.  
  
Another tear escaped then another, and before she could stop herself she had fallen to her knees and berried her head in her hands, just the way she had berried her friend two weeks ago, only Sakura's ashes were thrown out into the ocean.  
  
-Two Hours later-  
  
Tomoyo stood up in front of all the agents in the room scowling at them, not one of them even seemed to care that she lost her partner, and that one of their best agents was dead!  
  
Everyone's head turned toward her, her eyes a blaze as she stared them all down.  
  
"You all think nothing of her being gone? How could you? How could you all just sit there and do nothing to try and find her murderer!?!?!" By now Tomoyo had gone into hysterics, as her eyes seemed to soften. "She was my best friend, she was every thing to me, my only living relative and I hers! We were all each other had left." Tears feel from her eyes as the others watched her with remorse, they hadn't said anything because they didn't want to see someone as strong as her cry.  
  
"Tomoyo." Came a soft voice from behind her; Tomoyo's eyes widened in recognition. * *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"Chiharu." Tomoyos eyes glistened as she turned around, her face not at all betraying how lonely she felt. The one and only person she had left was now gone, and to add to it she also felt guilty about what she had done with Eirol the other day. She lied to him; he was the only one she had ever shared a bed with.  
  
"Its okay come on; all fill you in on everything okay. Chiharu put her arm around Tomoyo as she led her back to her office to fell her in on their next mission. That she new for a fact would bring her sprit back.  
  
-Yieng Hua-  
  
She had been given her things that were found by her; the only thing she couldn't figure out was why the doctor wanted to talk to her alone.  
  
"Ms. Li?" The doctor looked at her skeptically, until he looked at the picture of the women he was looking for.  
  
"Ms. Li?" Sakura swore she heard that name before, but where? Her head began to throb as she tried to grasp a memory that might show itself to her.  
  
"I'm sorry I'm looking at the wrong chart." The man smiled at her oddly before he flipped the page.  
  
"Ah... here we are. Miss. Zutto!" The man smiled sinisterly at her as he took out another folder from his white coat.  
  
"I'm here to give you, your mission." The man's smile didn't change, and his eyes glinted evilly; Yieng Hua inched back in her bed, her eyes wide with fear.  
  
"What are you talking about?" her voice shacking as she clutched the cheep hospital blanket with her pale hands.  
  
"The mission you must go on to find your son." He posed and waited for her to talk.  
  
"My son? I have a son?" She was confused she hadn't been told she had a son," What's his name?" she asked as she reflected on what she had been told so far she only new of some odd computer disks in her bag as well as a laptop all of which couldn't be accessed unless a pass word was given that matched the encrypted code.  
  
"Yes, his name isn't important at the moment; this file will give you all the information you need to find him, and remember no one is to know about this or this conversation." The man smirked and left the room two minutes before the real doctor came in to discharge her.  
  
-An hour later-  
  
Yieng Hua looked around the room she was told was her own, the room was small, but not to small, the walls were a pale blue with a small twin bed in the corner of the room by a small bay window were she was sitting down at the moment.  
  
The view she was given was breath taking; the old couple Nick and Sharon owned property next to the beach just out side Tokyo. The window gave view to the calm sea and the setting sun as it cascaded down past the horizon leaving yellows, oranges, and a few reds. Clouds soared far off in the heavens as diamonds began to show them selves in the sky above her head.  
  
Her mid length black hair streamed down her shoulder, and her silver eyes looked longingly at the computer screen again. Holding back the tears that threatened to fall as she looked at the picture of a little boy holding a cat with big orange eyes. 'Why? Why can't I remember you?' She looked back out the window trying to place a name, but none came, none that would help her figure out who she really was; hell she didn't even know her real name. Nothing in the file she received gave her the slightest clue to who she really was.  
  
"I'll find you... I'll find you, I promise you I'll find you again and I'll know everything I once did." Yieng Hua swore to herself. Looking back down at the disks she had in her bag, there was only one left that read clue, but what did that mean?  
  
Slowly her hand reached for the small zip drive disk; her pale fingers traced over the rough surface before she picked up the offending object. The laptop so far had told her she only had three weeks to find the boy they called her "son", and if she hadn't found him in time he would be killed.  
  
The computer screen went blank before coming up with a small password screen,were she typed in Xiao Ling and clicked enter. The screen went blank again. The picture came on of a man with messy brown hair and chestnut eyes, Yieng Hua blushed seeing this man in front of her. She looked off to the right of the screen and began to read his pro file. Her eyes widened when she got to the forth line.  
  
PROFILE:  
  
Name: Li Xiao Lang Marital status: wife murdered Children: One son murdered. Occupation: Detective, Currently: Was in prison for the murder of his wife and son. Wanted: Two days ago he was broken out with they help of an unknown accomplice.  
  
Sighing sadly as she looked down further on the screen a picture of a young women with auburn hair and beautiful emerald eyes was smiling at her, with a little boy clinging to her and a man smiling in the background. A smile touched her pale red lips as she went on to another picture. There was a woman sitting there this time with long silky raven hair and bright purple eyes holding a video camera.  
  
-Tomoyo-  
  
"Would you shut up already!!!" Tomoyo's face was slit straight as she held tightly onto the ropes that were holding her up. One slight move from the others holding it could cost her, her life.  
  
"Sorry!"  
  
"Be quit!!!" She hissed as a guard walked by with a semiautomatic in his left hand, which gave Tomoyo the conclusion that the man was left handed.  
  
-End Chapter 5-  
  
Well!!! I hope you all liked it!!! Now it gets to the exciting parts!!! And thanks to Everyone that read the last chapter!!!! Sorry its taken me so long it just the last book of the; Dr. Kay, Scarpetta book series came out and I only have like one book left to read before I can get it!!!! But its like $25 for it because its hard back!!!! And it's a good series I'm in love with it!!! Lol!!!! I want to be a medical examiner when I'm older its seems like a good and challenging job!!! Lol!!!!  
  
************* Quick Question!!!!! ***********  
  
Please I need to know if you guys like the chapter previews or not? If not then tell me all stop putting them up, but don't expect me to come out with a chapter every four weeks it might take me some time to write all 10 to 12 pages!!! Okay THANXXXX a bunch!!!  
  
REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!  
  
ByE!!!!!! 


	9. Trying to forget

Silent Night  
  
By: Crazy-cherry  
  
Hey people what's shacken? Well I hope you all didn't wait long for me to update, and I'm really sorry I have taken so long my computer turned into virus city so it just got fixed the other day!!! YAA!!!!! Lol. Also I've been really busy with swimming this past three months! You know it's really fun! Only I've gone through like two caps in one week and my coach is getting made at me for no good reason all the time! But for the most part its great! Well now I think I'm just talking too much so yeah sorry! Here's the story!!! ByE!  
  
Thank you all for reviewing or for just reading!!!  
  
Chapter 6  
Trying to forget

The young girl walked along the beach letting the sand slip between her toes, enjoying the breeze as it tousled her hair. Sighing sadly at the water another thought of the boy in the picture came to her mind, he was so young and she felt useless as she stood there looking at the sun slowly rising in the east. Nothing she did seemed to work, everywhere she looked seemed to be a dead end for her, she thought she discovered the whereabouts of the young boy, but it turned out to be a small warehouse that had been closed for some time. To her surprise the police seem to have already gotten to the place and were looking everywhere for the boy as well.  
  
Another sigh escaped from her lips as she pondered whether or not to head back, surly Nick and Sharon would be worried about her if she didn't show up for breakfast.  
  
Entering the house both Nick and Sharon looked up from the table and smiled at her though Nicks smile was a little peculiar in Yieng Hua's opinion; he always seemed to be watching her making her feel crowded by him, and Sharon seemed oblivious to it all. She was always off in her own world walking around the house as if everything was new to her like her mind was lost in a fantasy. Though she had to admit that at first Sharon seemed to be quit the nice person, now however Yieng Hua was a little suspicious of her.  
  
Sitting down at the table she was given a plate of hot eggs and toast (mmm... eggs and toast.) Slowly lowering her fork onto the plate she picked up a piece of egg and put it to her mouth, slowly chewing she watched for any signs that would clue her in on what ever was going on.  
  
"You don't seem to be hungry again this morning Yieng Hua, are you feeling okay his morning? Or is it that medicine your taking, you know the one for your headaches and the eye drops you have to use I remember you telling me that they were bugging you yesterday." Nick looked at her waiting for her to answer.  
  
"My head hurts that's all, the drops are fine now they just burned the first few days." She smiled at the two of them as she slid a small ration of egg into her mouth again.  
  
"Well then, you wouldn't mind if the two of us, um... Nick and I that is; go off for about a week maybe two?" Sharon smiled at her put her toast to her mouth hopping it was fine.  
  
"Of course you two do what ever it is you want!" Yieng Hua chirped as she smiled sweetly at the two, standing up she took her plate to the sink and walked to the door, "You to go where ever you like! Don't let me stop you!" she smiled at the couple as she bounded out of the room.  
  
Once in her own room she walked to the window and watched as Sharon and Nick left for their morning walk. Sighing she looked out at the water and then to her desk where her laptop was resting, its soft pale green and pink illuminating from the light that was casting into her room.  
  
She walked over to it and began to shift through the notes she had taken, everything seemed to confuse her, nothing seemed to make since anymore. The first day she was here everything seemed to make since, the little boy had been taken to a man's warehouse, and apparently had been kept in a room with a glass window above him. His mother was supposedly with him, thus clearing her name of being the mother.  
  
Sitting down at the computer she lifted the top of her laptop and turned it on; since she had gotten here, she had went out and bought a new one in fear of her old one being tampered with. Clicking the long on screen where all her files were that waited for her just beyond her password. The password she had on a five-hour changer, meaning it changed every five hours to a new word or number code. This time she typed in the number of her birthday and pressed enter. Waiting for the screen to long in she shifted through more files and was startled when the phone rang next to her bed.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi, dose a Mr. Nick Hong live in this residence?" Came a reply that seemed oddly familiar to her, only it had an English accent to it and she was sure shed never been to England before.  
  
"Yes, but he's out on his morning walk with his wife. May I take a message?"  
  
"Yes, can you tell him twelve thirty is fine with me, my partner will pick him up at the warehouse." And the man hung up.  
  
"Fine whatever." She mumbled sitting back down opening her file.  
  
-Syaoran-  
  
He looked behind him as Eriol walked into the room dressed in black along with Koryu smiling their scary little smiles. All had been dressed in black for some time now waiting for the evening to come. All three of them had odd feelings about what was going to happen, they had no idea where the information had come from.  
  
-The other day-  
  
"Man this sucks! I've gone through all the computer basses and come up with the same thing every time." Eriol sighed rubbing his face with both hands frustrated with his computer skills and the damn equipment he was forced to work with everyday. He looked behind him to find a grinning Tomoyo as she walked over to him. His mouth was gapping open as she sat down next to him smiling, and placed a small disk on his desk.  
  
"What are you doing here? I thought that you were in England?" Surprised clearly by the fact that she was smiling at him after she seemed to be mad at him at the airport.  
  
"Hi Eriol! Oh before I forget! That disk was given to me by some weird guy out side the building! Might I add he scared me really bad to! He walked right up to me and thrust some disk at me telling me to give it to Detective Hiirragizawa." Tomoyo said as she slowly leaned forward to look at his computer; frowning she turned her attention on him. Narrowing her eyebrows she pointed a finger at him.  
  
"I was told to tell you that no one is to know about this disk. The man seemed scared while he was talking to me. Almost like he was being watched by something or someone." Frowning she leaned back in her seat smiled at him and got up.  
  
"I'll see you soon Eriol." She whispered softly and left his office.  
  
"There's something she's not telling me." He murmured as he flipped the disk over; having a feeling something was up.  
  
-Back to Present-  
  
Shaking his head Eriol looked at Syaoran smiling for what seemed like the first time in ages.  
  
"It's going to be okay, he'll be there Syaoran, he will." Eriol looked away. "I hope."  
  
"Hey you two stop moping around we're going to be getting Li's kid back tonight and then everything is going to be great!" Koryu lied through his teeth trying to make the situation seem better than it really was.  
  
-Tomoyo-  
  
She sighed looking out the plane window on her way to Japan, if what her mission from a few days ago got her was true then Li and the others would be getting Xiao Ling soon, and she would be on the trail of one of the most notorious drug ring dealers in all of Asia, and the man responsible for her partners death. Slowly her eyes moistened and she couldn't hide the pain anymore of what she found that night. The night her team found all they needed to lock the man up for years and years to come.  
  
-Mission flash back-  
  
"Well you guys please be quiet! That idiot almost got a brain and heard me!" Tomoyo hissed at the members of the team assembled to retrieve files that would prove that the man they had been watching for almost four years now was involved in one of Asia's most darkest gangs drug ring.  
  
Landing softly on the ground two more agents came after her, pulling out Glock's from their side holsters. Nodding to one another they began to walk toward a metal door that seemed relatively easy to get into.  
  
Placing the card into the card ID slot, the numbers on the device in Tomoyo's hand began to wiz by as they slowly one, by one began to stop giving an identification number of an employee of the warehouse. The door clicked open giving a burst of hot sticky air rushing past them, none the less all three entered the building without withering.  
  
"What is this place, it's fucking hot in here?" The agent that walked to the left of Tomoyo asked as he looked around to clear the area of any unwanted guest. Slowly walking up to a cargo box Tomoyo looked around it to the control room that was on the top left.  
  
Signaling for the others to quiet down and follow her, they each began to walk slowly without a noise trying to avoid being seen. That would be the one thing that would ruin their mission, they were supposed to get in and out without being seen, their presents wasn't supposed to be known to anyone; a little boys life was on the line and if they were caught now then he would be gone forever.  
  
Suddenly, a man walked out of the control room looking over the edge of the railing. Looking over he singled to an unseen man to come forward and then left the room again. The other young man next to Tomoyo looked behind them and beeped something into headquarters. Before turning around to the other two.  
  
Soon a man came into view walking up the stairs to the room, only to stop and look around him he seemed to be looking for something, something that caught Tomoyo's eyes almost instantly. A small create sitting on the other end of the warehouse. Looking over to the man again he was smiling, smiling? Why, why was he smiling? Did he know, did he know they were standing just below the stairs of the control room?  
  
Sighing when the man laughed and pulled up a walkie-talkie and began to speak into it and then laugh again when the person on the other end talked back.  
  
"HQ said there's three people in the CR and we need to hurry. We only have five minutes before we need to be out of here and on that plane back to England." The man then looked over to Tomoyo who nodded in agreement.  
  
Signaling the computer genius up to the control room along with the other, she on the other hand would be heading out to create a distraction, and look in that crate.  
  
Walking slowly to the other end of the crate hiding the three of them Tomoyo looked around for any signs of intrusion on their mission. Switching her radio frequency on she walked away from the other two that were also switching their radio's on.  
  
Doing their copies with one another Tomoyo found herself knocking the crate over, after she got her heart at the right pace she looked down were the create had knocked over only to discover what she thought what looked like millions of dollars in cocaine. Grinning to herself she took pictures of her surroundings and a few of the crate itself as well as the drugs. Picking up the lid that covered up what she could. Dropping the lid back to the ground creating a loud echo to transpire through out the warehouse she hurried behind shadows that would hide her, as well as make for a good escape to the CR if they needed her.  
  
She hoped they wouldn't need her, she didn't know if she could survive being up in that room with all those computers and other machines. None the less with people her boss said were highly qualified in their filed, but that didn't matter not to her, she would only feel right with her partner being the one on the computer punching in codes and commands while laughing about how easy the system was to crake into. Smiling ruefully to herself as she remembered their first mission together. She had completely freaked out an Sakura had been as calm as she had ever been, like she had been born for the job and raised to take it head on without fears.  
  
Her smile faded as she was called into the CR to look at something they weren't to sure on. Walking slowly without a sound in the shadows Tomoyo suddenly found herself face to face with a man just a little taller than herself, gasping out in surprise Tomoyo herself being pushed into the shadows further, and began to struggle, but nothing she did would help her. The man was much heavier than her and her training in the martial arts, and self defense was slowly fading as the mans hands tightened over her throat, she was screaming inside, knowing that when her body was found, and an autopsy was done they'd find she died of asphyxiation.  
  
Her hands had began to loss feeling and were slowly beginning to drop to her side as the darkness began to surround her. Suddenly the man grip loosened considerably, and finally they were gone. Dropping to the ground Tomoyo looked up once she caught her breath; standing before her was one of the men on her team, extending a hand down to her she graciously accepted.  
  
"You all right?" He asked looking at her neck before motioning for her to follow him.  
  
Nodding yes, she followed him up the stairs, and looked behind her as she walked into the room. She smiled embarrassedly down at the other man and nodded for him to move so she could look and see what they had found.  
  
Holding her breath she looked at the picture before her and bit her lower lip. Holding back the tears that threatened to fall she slowly scrolled down the page to look at the next picture. Choking on what she saw she could feel the bile raising up her throat; she looked back at the screen and looked at the picture of Sakura, and clicking the play button on the surveillance system.  
  
Tears began to fall as she watched her best friend plead with the bastard that took her, not to let her son watch what was about to happen. Then looked to the side of the screen Xiao Ling was crying, and trying to get to his mother.  
  
Then another video of Sakura crying talking to that man again, turning her head to the side when her best friend was hit with some kind of metal bar, and then collapsed on the floor.  
  
Swallowing the lump in her throat she switched the screen to the download process and began to download the whole computer system. Having some difficulty breaking the codes she left to go look through the files that were kept next to the surveillance screens.  
  
Feeling as if it were all to easy what they were doing she looked back out the window to feel a little comfort that they were in the clear, but that didn't happen. Her eyes widened when she looked at the door only to find that a man was standing there staring at her grinning. She noticed him pop his knuckles and grimaced she always hated it when people did that it gave her the hebe-gebe'.  
  
Grinning again at her Tomoyo only smiled at him before waving at him and walking forward. The man just stood there like the idiot he was and waited for her to come to him, but what he wasn't expecting was to feel a needle prick him in the neck, and be injected with a golden liquid.  
  
Going back to the filing cadent she opened it with only a few lock tricks having to be done. Looking through some of the files she took out a small camera and began to take pictures of some of the material. She stopped when she heard her name called, and turned around only to see a monitor with a little boy sitting down on a cold metal floor alone. He looked like he was asleep, but she couldn't tell, looking back her team.  
  
"Can you find where that's being transmitted from?" Tomoyo's heart began to beat faster as she saw the load bar go from zero to one hundred in at least three minutes.  
  
"Got it!" The man smiled as he nodded at him self for such a great achievement.  
  
"Where's he being kept?" came Tomoyo's rushed voice as she stared at the surveillance camera and spotted men coming their way.  
  
"He's being kept in a warehouse just out side of Hong Kong, called... Hum hold up," The man looked at the screen and found it when Tomoyo told him to hurry because they had company coming their way, "The companies called Triaz!" signing off the screen and going back to the screen in which it was on, before she stood up with the other man and began their descent out one of the windows in the CR and hoped it wouldn't land them in trouble.  
  
Finding the way they came out was still secure each person took their time searching the area for anyone that might give them away. Slowly making their way towards the entry door keeping to the shadows. Once reaching the door Tomoyo set to work on opening the door once again; the door opened with a small creak and everyone hurried out.  
  
Tomoyo looked up at the sky as she and a few others were air lifted to HQ, and thanked Sakura for her protection on this mission, now knowing the truth of her dear friends death. All she needed to do now was figure out who that woman was, and why she was passed off as Sakura. The million- dollar question on her mind now however; was "where Sakura's body was now?"  
  
-Syaoran, Triaz company-  
  
The company warehouse was small only big enough to hold a few a shipping cargo crates and a machine or two. Nothing was being processed there anymore the factory was closed years ago when bigger manufactures took over the outer Hong Kong area. Just past the main housing district the small factor was located seven miles from his home, only seven miles and he still needed a complete stranger to find his own son. His own son that was only a few miles away the whole time, and it took him this long to find him.  
  
Looking up at the sky he could see the stars more clearly here than in the inner city with all the lights, Sakura had loved coming out here, she always said it reminded her of her home in Japan, her home town she always said had the most beautiful sights at night.  
  
The factory was silent that night not a sound was heard, and many animals were scurrying away by the forbidding figures that approached.  
  
Syaoran looked over at Eriol as they walked toward one of the windows that surrounded the building. They didn't know what to expect, they didn't know if Soy Jin would keep his word and let them get his son without a fight since the found him before the time was up.  
  
Syaoran hated himself for allowing fear to nip at his feet, he allowed it once in his life and he never wanted to feel it again. His hands claimed up and sweat began to slide down his head and arms.  
  
Coming to the window each looked at the other and walked separate ways not caring what they found as long as they found Xiao Ling.  
  
Entering the building Syaoran found himself looking at boxes, nothing but boxes. Looking down at the map he and the others had made from the directions given to them from the disk. Angry with himself Syaoran was constantly questioning whether or not this information was trustworthy, or not.  
  
Following around in the dark not knowing where he was going he occasionally found himself thinking back on memories of Sakura and him and their time they spent at the beach when they first met. Of how Sakura had tripped and fell into him; he was angry at first, but when he saw her cry all his anger left him and all he felt was remorse. Thinking back on that day he wished he could change it to were he had never met her because then he wouldn't be going throw this right now and he would be back in his apartment at the moment with some women.  
  
Changing his line of thought so he wouldn't forget the reason why he was here, he continued to look through the small warehouse. He posed when he came across a small create that seemed out of place. He looked at the create and wondered why on earth a create that size would be any where near this factory considering it was to flat to hold their product. He remembered something that Sakura had told him on their first year as parents when he had lost sight of one of Xiao Lings toys and he wouldn't stop crying until he had it. She had looked at him and asked him to look for something that seemed out of place instead of something that looked in place.  
  
He had always wondered why she would say something like that; why look for something out of place when the item was out of place to begin with just miss placed? Looking back on that though it seemed quiet odd that she would say something like that, but at the time it seemed right to think that since he just found something out of place. The box didn't belong there, it didn't belong in this part of the factory, but maybe another part.  
  
Slowly moving the box to the side he found nothing but dust to great him. Sighing he shook his head and told himself that Sakura was wrong about a lot of things, that she didn't know what half the things she was talking about. Ignoring the lump in his thought, Syaoran continued on in the factory looking for any signs of his son.  
  
-Eriol-  
  
Walked in the dark rooms and found nothing but hundreds of small boxes that seemed to be flat but modest size. Sighing he continued to look around and move things as he looked. Looking to the floor he found him self think of the day he and Syaoran were passing out side a hospital room waiting to find news of when Sakura was to deliver their first born child. Syaoran looked so scared that something was going to go wrong that either Sakura or their son world be lost in the process. It wasn't tell later that he found out from Tomoyo that they hadn't been so sure Sakura would make it through the birthing process.  
  
Looking back up from the floor his eyes widened as he was face to face with...  
  
-Koryu-  
  
He looked at the room in front of him not knowing what to do, he already looked at all his sections twice and he was beginning to think that they had been fooled.  
  
Walking in the dark always gave him the he-be-gibes he never really liked it nothing he did helped not even flash lights because there was always darkness around him and not in front of him. He always wondered what he would do if one day someone came up behind him because he couldn't see.  
  
Sighing as he forced himself to keep looking for signs that would show were the boy was. Turning around he began to walk backwards to make sure no one was behind him; feeling that now it was the opposite that someone was in deed in front of him where he now couldn't see.  
  
Turning around he came face to face with...  
  
-Syaoran-  
  
Leaning against a create, he forced himself to admit defeat; he was never going to see his son again.  
  
With each beat of his heart he could feel himself losing control of everything, nothing ever seemed right anymore. He remembered when Xiao Ling first began to walk and shortly after he spoke his first word, mommy. A silent tear made it way down his face going over every new curve that found its way onto his young face over the past few weeks. Pushing one of his hands throw his now pre maturing gray hair; he released a shaky breath before he moved on.  
  
'Xiao Ling where are you' Syaoran thought to himself while he heard two yells coming from the creating room next to the one he was in.  
  
-Eriol-  
  
"Shit!"  
  
"Shit! Shit is all you have to say! You scared the shit outa me!!!" Koryu screeched as he clutched his pounding heart with his righ hand while his other hand was clinching and unclenching at his side.  
  
"What?" Eriol managed to get out as he found himself stunned, and just getting over his petrifaction.  
  
"What the hell do you two think your doing, playing tag?" Syaoran growled as he glared at the two of them.  
  
"Sorry..." Koryu said, he bowed his head as if he were ashamed of himself, and turned around to leave when he fell over on of the boxes. Landing on top of the flat box he cursed as a began to clime off; pushing his hand down on the top of the box the wood snapped and he fell through the box.  
  
Pulling his hand from the inside of the box he cursed again as he assessed the damage done to his hand. Blood dripped from the scratches, and he found himself getting dizzy looking as the scarlet liquid that ran down his hand. He forced himself to look away when he felt someone push him from the box.  
  
"How did these boxes get here?" Syaoran asked as he looked around himself and found himself seeing hundreds f small flat boxes stacked up on each other and formed one big box or medium box.  
  
His thoughts ran over the other small flat box he found in the other create room.  
  
"Um... I don't know they haven't been in any of the other rooms but this one." Eriol offered as he looked around himself.  
  
"When ever I lost something or when I lost something of my sons Sakura would always tell me to look for things that are out of place but aren't." Syaoran looked at Eriol then Koryu as they both looked at him oddly. "I never knew what she meant, but now that I think about it she's right," he posed as he looked around himself. "These boxes are supposed to be here, but the small ones aren't."  
  
"What are you talking about, this factory produced things that were meant to be shipped out everyday they used creates as a day to day process." Koryu looked at Eriol as he shook his head. Looking back at Syaoran they both waited for him to continue.  
  
"True, the factory did ship things out on a daily bases, but tell me what exactly they shipped out." Syaoran looked at both of them waiting for one to answer.  
  
"I think washing machines." Eriol offered as he looked around himself looking at the boxes.  
  
"Exactly washing machines, refrigerators, ovens; things that are built in the factory not outside it. True the boxes aren't out of place, if you come into the factory not knowing what was built here, but these boxes aren't even big enough to hold all the parts for a small washing machine." Syaoran rubbed his chin that had stubble from not shaving that morning.  
  
Slowly all eyes began to search the factory as if some how what they were looking for would pop out at them. To no luck did they find one thing that would help, everything in that factory seemed to be in the right place.  
  
Shaking his head Syaoran took in another shaky breath...  
  
-?-  
  
"How much longer until she regains her memories?" A man asked as he looked across the room to a window showing a parking lot with heat weaves seeping up from the ground. With a sigh another man looked the same way as he shook his head.  
  
"I cant tell but I'm not sure that it will come back anytime soon; it's also a possibility that she'll have it back within the next month or even week. For the most part however I doubt she'll get it back soon unless she's helped along with pictures or other memorabilia..."  
  
"So your saying she may never remember who she really is?"  
  
"No I'm saying theirs a possibility that she may not regain her memories for some time without some kind of help from family." The man replied testily as he stared back at the other man across from him.  
  
"Another possibility could be that she may not want to remember something and because of that she's blocking out, or stopping herself from remembering anything at all." The two men looked at each other for a few seconds until the other got up and left shacking his head.  
  
The doctor looked after the man that came to his office and sighed he had a feeling that man didn't want her to remember, and if that was the case he was going to have a conversation with the young lady before it was to late.  
  
-END of chapter 6-  
  
Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I think its okay, but I don't know I hope you like it though. And again I'm truly sorry its taken me so long to update but I hope this makes up for it. Personally I feel like I could have done better but I'm not having a very easy time right at the moment.  
  
And a little free-be for all of you that read the Authors notes, someones going to be coming back into Syaoran's life in the next chapter, and I think you all might know who it is... hint, hint, wink, wink! And Syaoran will be thrown into another emotional roller coaster.  
  
Well stay tuned for another chapter hopefully soon!!! ByE!!!  
  
AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!!!!!!!!!


	10. chapter 7 News from the Heart

**Silent Night**

By: Crazy-cherry

Hi!!! Sorry it took me so longggggggggggg to update I didn't mean for it to be that long! My computers hard drive crashed so yeah I was with out a computer for a so long and I thought I was going to die!!! Lol!!! Jk. Well here's the next chapter of this story hope you like ByE!!!

**Chapter 7:**

**News from the Heart**

A small form lay on the bottom of a box that had been thrown carelessly to the floor without a second thought. The little form moved slightly and was uncovered a bit by a blanket.

-Yieng Hua-

Looking around her as she found the meeting place the man was talking about, nothing, but anger filled her as she remembered what her doctor had told her when she went to meet with him earlier that day,

-Flash back-

Sighing as she walked through the halls to the office of Dr. Keane for an appointment that he had just called her into a little over an hour ago. Knocking on the office door, she heard a come in and walked into the office.

"What was so urgent about my chart? You didn't find anything wrong did you?" Yieng Hua looked at the old man as she sat lifelessly into a chair next to her.

"No nothing wrong with your charts, your perfectly healthy and should regain your memory soon with some familiarity in your life." The man looked at her sadly as he sighed from what he believed to have happened to the young lady sitting across from him.

"Then why call me; you scared me so bad." She sighed with relief she didn't know if she could handle anymore surprises in her life at the moment.

"That's not what I called you in here for. You see I've been lead to believe that the people you're staying with are trying to keep you from something."

"What? I don't understand why would they want to keep me from remembering anything they don't even know me! I don't even know me!" Yieng Hua looked at the man in front of her in fear while standing up from her chair, he followed.

"I've sent your prints and disruption out to all the law enforcement agencies in the country we should get a read up on just who you are within the next few days until then you need to find an alternative place to stay." The doctor looked at her before picking up the phone and dialing a number. He set a room up for her at a motel near by.

Her eyes set and her jaw firm, she looked at him one last time and thanked him before he could give her the motel number; she was up and out the door of the office.

-Present-

Looking at the building in front of her, she slowly made her way towards it in the shadows. Her hands shook as she inhaled deep breaths of the frosty night air; her eyes flickered with unshed tears as she tried to remember who she was. Nothing came nothing but a blankness that left her unfeeling and lonely, which was what she wanted not to feel anything, nothing that involved wanting to stay, wanting to remember her former life, the people in it the people that she hoped loved her enough to want her back. But she did, she did want them back.

The gray stucco of the outer walls screamed at her as she touched them, her hands had become sweaty with anticipation. Looking at the windows that seemed so high that she would never make it in through them, and she then began to look for another source to enter.

'_Where's Tomoyo when you need her?'_

Yieng Hua looked from left and right, then moved around the building before all to gather freezing to her spot. Fear engulfed her as she thought of the name that ran through her mind. _'Tomoyo? Tomoyo?' _The name shook her, her eyes widened as she tried to remember. Chocking on the thought she continued on without thinking of it further.

Her dark figure out lined by the moon light was slightly visible to the trained eye, she darted across the outer perimeter trying to find cover in the near by shadows.

Falling to the ground, asphalt and the taste of blood mixed as she was turned around, flying her wrist upward her hand made contact with the face of a man, his grunt was heard with a loud oomph as her knee made contact with his groin. Rolling out from underneath him she stood and ran for the shadows.

Gliding across the wall for protection she found herself staring at a cat. Sighing she feel to the ground to collect herself. Catching a cry that was threatening to come up, she slowly let her tears come crashing down as the shock overwhelmed her. She didn't know what to do; she couldn't get the computer to anything, nothing she did could get her through the fire walls that seemed to be everywhere, she couldn't even remember half of the programming that was involved with computers, and she was now responsible for the death of an entire family. Releasing more sobs than she could handle she bent over trying to catch her breath.

A shadow loomed over head of a tree and soon she found herself staring at an empty room...

A man was sleeping next to her, frozen to her spot she continued to star at him everything about him made her want to cry. Soon she found herself looking into deep amber eyes that intoxicated her, wanting nothing, but to touch his face as she so dearly wished to.

Closing her eyes to collect herself, only to reopened them and find herself sanding up; a could fear entered her as her body lead her through a hallway that seemed so familiar to her. Shaking as dread entered her; with a pounding heart she rested a hand on the cold metal of the doors knob. Gulping down the queasiness that threatened to come over her; she looked down at her other hand that hung lifelessly by her side, placed in it was a gun she had never seen before.

Slowly opening the door in front of her, and walking in as a cold sweat with bouts of nausea rocketed her body with each chilling step she took. Turning to look at the room she found herself looking at two people lying in a bed holding each other. A shimmering liquid bounced moon light up at her from the wood flooring. Catching herself from vomiting as she noticed that the covers where soaked in the same substance. Darting for the door she found herself panting and covered in a sticky sweat that seemed to be dripping down from her shoulder, reaching a hand down to catch her balance on a door handle.

Looking at her hand she found the gun in, she now found it lying on the floor with a red liquid shinning on it. Pain seized her body as she looked to her shoulder that seemed to be protesting every move she made.

Bile rose up in her throat as she found a hole with warm scarlet liquid pumping out of it; raising her head up slowly her eyes feel across a man lying lifelessly on the floor, and then slowly to a man standing a few feet away from her, staring at her. A cry came from somewhere within her as she fail to the floor...

Gasping for air as her head objected to the sudden brightness of her surroundings, she was brought back to her world that seemed to her more kind.

"Well boys, I think sleeping beauty has come back to us." A voice from behind dripping with sarcasm seemed to snicker as howls of approval seemed to echo off the walls, and bouncing off the crevices of her mind.

"You should be ashamed of yourself Yieng Hua, I thought I made myself clear that my office phone was off limits. Now I'm not sure if I'm sorry, but it looks as if our time together must come to an end." The man sighed as he approached her, each step he took echoed off the cement walls of the factory.

Slowly raising herself up on her elbows, she glanced around her and then let her eyes drift to the man that she had lived with for a month. Slowly she collected herself from her previous nightmare.

"You know none of this would have ever happened if you hadn't answered my phone..." Shaking his head as if he cared he looked up at the young girl again, "Sakura." Smiling as he saw how that name riled her.

"Why?" Sakura whispered as her voice was lost to her at the moment, and then looked at the man in front of her. Shaking she slowly let herself drop back to the floor as she listened to him walk around her.

"Why? You ask." He murmured to himself as he looked down at her smiling with pleasure. "You anger me, Sakura. You honestly don't remember nights together?"

He smiled as he watched her stiffen, he knew she didn't remember, but he knew she understood what he was implying.

"Those had to be the two most wonderful experiences I've ever had." Smiling to himself now, he continued to circle her like a hawk did it's pray. "I remember the way your hair smelt, the taste, and feel of your skin, the way you moved, the way you cried out, all music to my ears." He all but groaned out as he kneeled down to touch her. Gliding a hand up from her thigh to her hair he gently laid his hand just above her forehead, and pulled roughly up so that he could look at her.

Gently rubbing her cheek with his free hand forced her to sit up. Coughing as the feeling of dread remained with her even now that she no longer held the thought of life. Staring out at the nothingness of the factory that consumed her a single tear feel from her eyes one last time before everything around her began to spin, but oddly enough she didn't feel anything the pain she had felt earlier all of it was gone. Nothing was left; nothing seemed to be real anymore...

The pain ripped through her stomach as she heard a man yell for her to push harder. All she wanted to do at the moment was rip the idiots head off for telling her something she already knew. Crying out in pain as she felt another cramp seize her and a man in a white hospital cap nod and look at her. Pushing one last time she heard the sound of a baby crying, and let the joy leak into her.

Smiling as a man with dark brown hair and amazing amber eyes smiled at her with excitement in his eyes. She couldn't help, but to smile and start to cry as she looked at her baby being handed to her.

Looking down at the baby boy, with the same eyes as his father made her smile even more. Laughing and crying at the same time seemed to be an easy feat for her as she played with the baby, tickling his tummy.

"He's beautiful, just like his mother." The man whispered into her ear as he kissed her cheek, and creased the baby's cheek at the same time.

"I love you..."

Coughing up blood as she looked around herself only to find that she was still in the same place, but the people were all gone except one, he seemed to be the one watching her. Tears wailing up in her eyes as the man standing just a few feet from her began his way towards her. She knew him, she knew she knew him at some time or another and hated him for some reason. Swallowing, she looked at him one last time before his foot crashed down on her head.

The man smirked and walked back to his chair, there waiting for him was a beautiful blond with ice blue eyes dancing delight.

-Tomoyo-

Looking around herself at the team that was assembled for this mission she had to nod with approval. They all seemed to want the same thing revenge for taking someone from them.

She had promised herself that she wouldn't say her name, every time she said her name she couldn't breathe, she couldn't think because all she saw was the image on the computer screen of her best friend and partner in "crime" being forced into acts that she would never do with another mane besides her husband.

Silently listening to the night air she readied herself for the bust that was about to take place. Smiling one last time to her team she nodded and they all moved into position.

-HKDA, (Hong Kong Detective Agency.)-

"Has anyone seen Cha Wang?" Chief Chin asked his secretary as she was making a phone call. Everything was hectic the phones were ringing, people scurrying around, but most importantly no Cha Wang.

Sighing in frustration he began to walk around to the other side of the office and approached Koryu of the Hong Kong Police, shaking his head as he began to head for the filling room with the man.

"He's not here, sorry I can't seem to find anyone or thing in this dam place anymore. Its falling apart with all of Li's cases being thrown out to other detectives." Looking defeated he turned to Officer Koryu with a grim face. "He didn't do it; Li couldn't do something like that to wife and kid. Where ever he is I sure as hell hope he has more a lead then we do. Everything seems to be going missing and files seem to be finding them selves misplaced everywhere now.' Looking more defeated then before he added the last part for only Koryu to hear.

"Cha Wang or as some people know him as Xin asked for Li's case, he was given it only because he was promoted a week before Li's wife, and kid went missing, that case has been a mess. I feel like an idiot; I should have known he couldn't handle it that's why I took him off it about two weeks ago." Sighing will dragging his hand though his hair, "He wasn't too happy about that."

Koryu smiled a grim smile before thanking the man and leaving the station.

-Syaoran-

He lay defeated, nothing mattered, and the fact that he felt a hundred years older didn't bother him, his once russet hair now graying didn't bother him. He's tired face was nothing compared to how tired he was physically and mentally. He had decided that since he now had no reason to live he might as well just turn himself in.

He didn't care anymore what happened to him he just wanted to be alone from now until he died. Eriol and Koryu had asked not to turn himself in even his Mother that he had finally called told him not to.

What was the point though?

His life was over now! Wasn't it?

He smiled, it was over, it was all over, and he could finally sleep. He smiled because there was nothing left for him to worry about. He was nothing in this world; his life meant nothing to anyone. His wife was dead, his son was dead, and he was dead.

Looking to the door when it opened, he closed his eyes and waited for the person to leave...

"Excuse me." Sighing deeply the young girl's voice rang out again. "Excuse me!"

The young man finally stirred as the voice became an annoying thought in is wonderful day dream. "What?" He grumbled. Another sigh escaped through the young girl's mouth.

"You're kinda lying on something of mine." Looking expectantly at the young man the girl sighed louder before just kneeling on the grass, and started to push the man away herself.

"You know you could just ask me to move, and I would do so gladly." The man finally sat up from his napping position on the grass in the middle of the filed at the local park.

Her left eye twitched with annoyance as the man slowly stretched, and looked at her for the first time.

With narrowed eyes the young girl continued to try and retrieve her math paper that had blown away.

"Oh. You mean this paper that seems to be under me?" he looked at the girly in front of him, and couldn't help but smile she seemed to be aggravated with him, and not only with him but with some very heavy books that she was trying to hold.

"Would you please just give me m paper? I really need it! I have a moth test tomorrow and I need it to study!" Her eyes looked on the verge of tears as she tugged on his shirt sleeve.

Smiling at the girl he retrieved the paper that was caught just a little under his bottom. Handing to the girly he noticed the messy and certainly illegible hand writing on the paper. He looked up and her and tried not to laugh.

"You're going to study this piece of cave writing paper to study for a moth test?" The man looked at the girly and began to frown when she snatched it from his hand, and stood up a bit unsteady.

"Yes!"

With that the girly just walked away from him, frowning he looked back at the girl and stood up as well. Checking his watch he to see how much time he hand he followed her.

"Let me hold your books." He wasn't asking he was telling her to give them to her as he put a hand on her shoulder. He felt her stiffen, ad sighed. "Please it's the least I could do for ruining your math paper." He smiled at her when she turned around and frowned at him.

"Why?" She narrowed her eyes at him, questioning his motives.

Gulping down the lump that had formed in his throat he slowly took the books from her and smiled.

"Because these things seem to be slowing you down and because I could help you interpret your math paper." Grinning when he saw her blush, and turn her head away. Odiously not used to men talking to her.

"I... I dot think that be a good idea," She squeaked out.

Smiling down at the girl nodded to a bench, and walked over and sat down along with her.

"My names Li, Syaoran," He bowed his head a little to show respect.

"Kinomoto, Sakura," She followed his gesture.

Opening the piece of paper that was in her hand she handed it to him, he nodded and looked at it.

"You're a tenth grader right?" He looked at her smiling.

Blushing she nodded her head no. "I'm taking summer school at the college to make up for my failed exam. All be starting eleventh grade next week." She laughed at the end of her sentence as she looked away. "Besides how do you know I was a tenth grader most teens my age aren't even near this math course?"

He raised his brow at her and grinned. "Well for one thing you look like a tenth or eleventh grader so I just assumed younger. Also I took this math my eleventh year as well." She smiled at him as he took the paper from her and looked over it and grimaced.

"You need better hand writing." He mumbled before he set out to show her what she needed to do, and corrected her mistakes...

Syaoran woke in a sweat, and shook his head to clear it of the memory of when he first met Sakura, he loved that memory. Now however all it did was make his heart sink deeper and his life more miserable.

"Hey Syaoran you awake?" Eriol came walking into the room and plopped down on the couch next to him. His smile faded however when Syaoran looked at him.

"What's wrong? You don't look to good." Eriol sighed, no matter what they told Syaoran he just wouldn't listen. "You still are going down to the station tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I'm still going." He mumbled, standing up he walked over to the stairs, and up to the room he was staying in.

Looking at the bed he chocked up, a picture of her was on the bed, he had forgotten that he throw it there the night before. Walking over to it he picked it up; smiling at her one last time before he reached for his wallet and put it behind a picture of their son. A tear made its way down his face as more formed and he collapsed to the floor to soak in his misery.

"Sakura, god Sakura," Mumbling as he placed his head in his hands, "Come back to me, please come back to me...

"Hello."

"Gahh!" A light auburn haired girl whorled around her bright jade eyes flashing in fright as a man picked her up.

"Scared?" He whispered into her ear.

"Should I be?" The young girl smiled at him as she planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Now that was a surprise," He smiled down at her, "I take it you passed the test."

"Yes! I received the highest score this time not the fifth!" She laughed when he looked at her oddly. "I passed the last test I just didn't place as goodly as I wanted to." She laughed nervously when the man holding her shook his head in disbelief.

"So you didn't need my help did you?"

"No, not really, but thanks to you helping me I met my goal!" And she kissed him on the cheek again before squirming out of his arms.

"Can we go to the ice cream parlor again?" She smiled up at him with pleading eyes, he sighed and shook his head yes.

"Ice cream!" He laughed as her hand shot up into the air, and began to walk to the parlor. Following behind he just smiled at her.

Walking into the parlor they ordered their ice cream and sat down at the booth that for the past month they had been sitting in almost everyday with her math work.

"School starts in a week! I'm so happy, my friend Tomoyo comes back tomorrow from France!" sighing as she put some pear ice cream in her mouth. Syaoran nodded at her before looking out the window and frowning.

"Is something wrong, don't you like school? I mean I don't school, but I like seeing my friends and all..." mumbling the last part to herself more so than to him.

"I think schools okay, it just I leave for Hong Kong tomorrow for my junior year of college, and lets not forget I have training to." Trying to hold in the laugh he had as her eyes grew wide.

"You're a junior in college, and what training?" a perplexed look fell upon her face.

"Right, didn't I tell you my age the first day we met, and training as in training for my badge I guess I didn't tell you that part did I." placing his finger to his chin he tapped it, and smiled at her before scooting out of the booth. He threw his paper bowl in the trash, Sakura followed.

"You want to be a cop?"

"No I want to be a detective, why?" looking at her he saw her face deep in thought.

"My father works at the college; he told me one time that they have an exhalant program for those going into criminology!" Smiling up at him, she frowned after he sighed.

"This is a vacation for m, I cam to relax and I did that's about all there is to it." Looking back when she was no longer walking beside him, and stopping when he noticed she wasn't walking anymore.

"What's wrong?"

"So you don't want to stay in Japan?" looking to the side so that her eyes wouldn't betray her and give away how much it hurt to her him say he wanted to leave.

"I never said I didn't want to stay in Japan, I just can't stay here long because of school, why?" a little more than perplexed as to why this young lady didn't want him to go. He was even more shocked when she threw her arms around his waist and began to cry into his shirt.

Not knowing what was wrong or even what to do he just stood there and rubbed her back. After a few minutes had past she pulled away from him and ran off.

Following her as she ran he couldn't help, but wonder why she started to cry. Running past the high school that he had been shown by her, past a few houses and a row of cherry blossom trees; she finally stopped in front of a yellow house that he hadn't seen before.

She waked up the walked up the walk and to the front door, opening it and walking in, but before she could close it something or someone stopped her from closing it all the way.

Turning around she found herself being pulled back out side, on the verge of screaming she stopped herself once she saw who it was.

"What?" trying not to cry now wasn't as hard, anger was a lot easier to handle than tears.

"You ran away after crying what happened?"

"It has nothing to do with you, and if you don't mind I have to start on dinner." Walking into the house only to find him walking in behind her, grumbling while walking to the kitchen she began to take out all the supplies needed to make the meal.

"Tell me what happened Sakura you don't strike me as the type of girl that just cries like that out in public." Continuing on with what she was doing, trying her best to ignore him, but it wasn't possible when he began to repeat his question or even try to get her to look at him.

Finally succeeding in turning her around he forced her to look at him and he asked her again why she had ran away without telling him what was wrong.

Sakura looked up at him and smiled a little, then turning her head a little she let out a loud sigh.

"You."

"Me, You ran away from me because of me?" Not thinking he heard her right.

"Yes, your why." Putting her head down she let one tear slip away before trying to get back to chopping the vegetables. He didn't understand how he could have made her cry he did everything right he thought, he was nice to her, he helped her when she was having trouble with her math, and he talked to her. What did he do wrong when it came right down to it, how could he have made her cry?

"My father will be home soon you should go." Finally able to turn around she continued chopping.

She gasped when a pair arms were wrapped around her waist and his head landed on her shoulder.

"I don't get it," was mumbled from his lips, 'What did I do wrong, I didn't say anything wrong did I?" Wrapping his arms around her even tighter he breathed in her smell.

"No." was whispered back to him as she tried to turn around to face him, "You're leaving." Was all she said before kissing him; shocked and a little more than confused he just did the only reasonable thing to do in his mind, he kissed her back with as much passion as he could.

A cough was heard from the kitchen doorway which drew the two of them apart. Blushing when Sakura saw who it was, The young man just looked away not knowing what to do.

"Daddy your home," looking at the time she laughed nervously, "On time, hahah" Scratching the back of her head she turned around and continued to chop the onion she was working on.

"Hi um... I'm Li Syaoran." Syaoran said while bowing to the man.

"Its nice to finally meet you Li-san, My name is fujitacka Kinomoto." The man bowed as well...

Flinching from the memory Syaoran stood up quickly from the floor, he would try to forget that day it didn't help him at all. All it did was make him remember how she felt the first time he held her, and every time after that.

Making his way to the door and down the stairs was harder then he thought it would be. He needed to get outside were he could breath. Too many memoirs for one person to handle; gripping the brass door knob and its cold surfaces, he made is way to the front drive. Rummaging in his pockets for the keys he grunted and walked back to the house to retrieve the missing keys.

Once inside he made his way to the kitchen and pulled the missing keys off the hook. Standing in front of the car once again he thought of what to do and slowly made his way into the driver's seat. Fastening his seat belt he pulled out of the driveway, and made his way to the station that he once worked at, and he never felt sicker in his life.

-Tomoyo-

Slipping in was much easier than she thought, and was well prepared for a surprise to come out around the corner. Waiting a few moments and when nothing came she jerked her head to the left signaling her team to get into place.

Walking into the area; she was told where the most body heat was found, her heart rate quickened; sliding her hands along the wall, and having her left hand always ready to go for her gun if needed.

Looking around the corner of the crate that at the moment was her only cover, she couldn't help but to gag on what she saw. The person she had seen earlier that week was standing next to a man that she knew for a fact had worked on Syaoran's case. The one and only person that eluded her however was the person lying on the floor with murky brunette hair. Her heart pounding, she slowly pressed the button on a small silver remote, and a corner of the factory went up in flames that licked the ceiling.

As the sprinklers went off Tomoyo noticed the person lying on the floor give a jolt before slowly sitting up and rubbing its head as if confused more than hurt.

Forgetting about individual Tomoyo followed the two people she now clamed to hate more than anyone in the world.

-Sakura-

Moaning a protest when the water began to drizzle down her face she cuddled into what felt like the down stairs floor. Slowly trying to think of why Syaoran would be pouring water on her, she jerked up with fright and confusion.

Where was she, what had happened? Nothing made since as her eyes searched the factory she was in. Reaching up to touch her head, her side rocketed with pain and she doubled over wheezing. Coughing she pushed herself back into a sitting position.

Finally, really look at her surroundings she noticed the fire blazing in the far corner of the warehouse stiffening with fright when she tried to stand and found she couldn't without shattering in pain she began crawling blindly, and flaccidly to find an exit.

Discovering how tired, and aching her body was she lay down for a moment resting her head against the crate nearest to her. Pushing down the fear, of only a few minutes till the fire will be close enough for her to feel the heat pulsing on her back she concentrated on what was going on.

A moment later and she was once again crawling along, gripping boxes and crates alike to help her move faster if not slower; stopping only to rest for a few seconds before heading off again in what she though might be the exit.

Her hands slipping on the wet concrete and legs limply pushing her forward she stopped again this time paralyzed by fear. Something wasn't right she could feel it in her bones, trying harder to get to her feet so she could run away from the fear.

Shuddering she tried again to pull herself up, falling again, tumbled to the ground again, and crying out in pain as her arm caught on a crate.

Whimpering from the sting that seeped up into her arm and seemed to spread through her whole body; unable to move she lay there waiting. She didn't care anymore, wasn't she already dead?

She could feel the heat now it was on her back; gripping nothing but air she tried again the fear of death to much for her not to stop going, not to stop trying to beat death.

Breathlessly she lugged her feet across the wet floor gripping with her good arm to what ever she could.

Another explosion went off tossing her into a small box to her left; crying out as a piece of the wooden box pierced her skin, and wedged itself into her lower abdominal. Groaning in pain and then crying out was someone pushed her to the ground with a thud.

Trying to make out the image who the person was she couldn't help but to cry out, but this time not in pain.

"Mommy...?" came a small voice.

"Xiao Ling..." She cied, "Xiao Lin..." Smiling sweetly at her son Sakura closed her eyes that seemed to way of bricks.

-------

Sorry that it took me so long... umm I contribute laziness into homework for my excuse so please don't hate me!!!!!

Um... I'm starting on the next chapter ASAP, and hopefully will have it up by Halloween... or sooner possibly sooner or even later... but most likely sooner or Halloween, and I think I'm gunna stop now... lol. Well please **REVIEW** and tell me what you think and I want to know what you guys think the **LAST TWO CHAPTERS** are going to be like?

I also added in some parts of Sakura, and Syaoran's past into this chapter; I hope you don't mind. My editor said I should take one out, but I couldn't take my baby apart... lol!!! ByE!!!!

**REVIEW PLEASE IT WOULD MEAN SO MUCH TO ME!!!!!!!!!!**


	11. Losing Game

**SILENT NIGHT **

By: Crazy-cherry

I would like to say thanks for reading my story still even if it has gotten a little bit boring; you still hung on and read it to the end which is near. Because the next chapter after this is the last!!!! YAAAH!!! I have almost completed a story for the first time. I'm so excited! Plus I would like to say sorry for taking so long.

I would like to thank all those that have reviewed my story it means so much to me that you liked it and gave me feed back.

Now the next chapter…

Chapter 8:

Losing Game.

The rain pored as a man sat in a car out side of the police headquarters with the detectives office just down the street. Age seemed to have seeped into his skin and caught up with him, wrinkles had made their way to his forehead and bits of gray hair snuck their way onto his head of brilliant russet hair.

Eyes dull and lifeless, he looked out beyond the window of the car, images of a life before flashing in his eyes. A young woman smiling at him, a little boy running up and down soccer filed. A small smile made its way to his face, he couldn't help it. Nothing he did could stop him from smiling at the memories of them. He had tried to rid himself of all the memories of them, he had tried so hard, but all it had done was made his loss seem even greater. Besides what kind of man would he be if he couldn't handle images of his wife, the smell of her, the way she felt in his arms, and his son the day he was born, when he first held him, and watching him grow.

Smiling to himself as he thought of his, life waiting for him better yet not waiting for him, starting the engine he pulled out and made his way to highway.

Coming into view of Hong Kong International Air Port the car was taken off of speed control and then sped up.

-Sakura-

Pain woke her, the pain in her stomach had become so great that she couldn't ignore the throbbing or even the shaking of the contraption she was on. Slowly opening one of her eyes and moaning as another shift in her position happened.

"Mommy… please wake up…" Coughing on the last word Xiao Ling pushed his mother gently again praying she would wake.

"St….stop…" Rolling a little she smiled up at him and then winced in pain as he began to pull her up.

"Xiao… stop… hurts…" Was all she could manage before a scream almost escaped her mouth from the massive shift of weight on her wound from lying down to standing.

Pulling her up as best he could and then reeling on her to do the rest he began to plead with her to push herself. Smiling at him to cover up her pain she nodded her head and pushed as hard as she could possibly manage to stand up. Coughing blood dripped from her mouth, and almost falling forward if not for her son using all that was left of his strength to hold her up.

"Mommy come… on we have to… get out please?" Xiao Ling pleaded, begging her to keep going.

Putting one foot in front of the other she slowly began to make her way to an exit she couldn't see. Xiao Ling holding on to her for dear life as he dragged his feet both from exhaust and exertion of holding up his mother. Trying not to look at the wedge of wood popping out of her stomach he continued to walk fearing that if he didn't hold on tight enough she would fall and worst come to happen she'll have another wedge of wood in her or that one would be further in.

Trying not to cry she bit her lip to move her thoughts from her lower pain to the pain in her lip, all it did was subdue the pain from here and there. Putting her right foot out and trying to take another she froze; eyes widening she coughed again this time a ball of blood seemed to fall from her mouth as a laugh was heard from behind both of them.

"You two make me laugh you know that?" Soy Jin said with venom as he walked toward them.

"Stay away don't you hurt her anymore!" Xiao Ling growled as he let his mother slip to the floor to sit with help. "Don't you think you've done enough to us already? You've split us up ruined everything!" Heaving for breath as anger and then rage seeped into his vanes. Adrenalin pumped through him and made him feel bigger than he was.

The anger he had felt all those days being looked up in that room, having to hear of what they were doing to his mother, of why they were doing this to his family. The day those men took his mother from him was they day he said good bye to his childhood, he knew the people that said children don't understand, but he did he understood how horrifying the situation was for him and he didn't want to think of how it was for his mother.

Wiping the tears that were escaping from his eyes he slowly walked forward.

"Xiao Ling… Stop!!!" cried Sakura as best she could, another explosion went off and throw her and Xiao Ling back a ways.

Falling down next to his mother he looked at her and smiled; what else could he do? There was nothing left the only thing he could do was protect her as long as he could, and that was what he was going to do.

Looking around as if for an escape rout, Soy Jin smiled he had finally won the little runt couldn't do a thing and his mother was nothing more than a cowered. Laughing he walked forward to the young boy, smiling again he looked down at him and in one swift move he had grabbed him by the hair and was holding him up by it.

Trying not to cry out in pain as he swatted at the man, finally giving up on getting loss he amid for a lower regain that he new would hurt he had hit his dad there before during practice with him and been hit there himself in those practices. (Martial-arts) putting his hand in the position he remembered he through it forward.

Grunting from surprise and pain he let go of Xiao Lings hair and was about to grab him by the collar, but Xiao Ling had already gone in for a second hit by kneeing him even harder than the first time. Falling forward in pain Xiao Ling took advantage of it and went for a piece of wood, finding one he quickly made his way back to the old man. His hand shacking from fear he finally stood before the man that had ruined his families' life raising the board above his head and the bringing it down as hard as he could hit the man in the head in hopes of knocking him out long enough for them to get significantly further away from him.

-Tomoyo-

Crouching down next to the woman she despised since the day she marred Eriol, laughing as the woman lay unconscious on the floor. _'One more problem to go; now where could he be?'_ With a smirk on her face she stood up and motioned for someone to come and take the woman outside and into police hands.

Going as fast as she could without any unwanted surprises coming out at her she stopped suddenly when she found the man she thought she had killed earlier with the first blast. But if she didn't kill him and no one from her team called in to report it, who had? Swallowing she slowly made her way to the body only to find him still breathing calling in the situation and the location of the man she took off in the direction where blood was lying on the floor.

Going off in that direction she assumed that Soy Jin and the man she was going after had a fight and by the looks of it Soy Jin didn't win.

-Eriol-

Sighing he wondered why he even bothered giving Syaoran false hope about his family, but he had been so sure that Xiao Ling was still alive, and with the development with the station finding a hole in one of its detectives about the case it seemed almost plausible that everything was turning for the better.

The one thing he could never forgive himself for though was that the one person that set the whole thing off was right in front of him the entire time.

Lowering his head to his hands trying to think of something he could do, but nothing came. The only thing he could think to do was to apologize to his dear friend that he hurt. Looking one last time to the clock he figured it was the right time to go and talk to his friend.

Standing up he put on a shirt and walked to the door and then went down the stairs, the only thing he was greeted with was an empty couch. Not stopping to think he went for his car keys and out the door to his car.

-Syaoran-

Trying not to seem in a rush he purchased the ticket for his flight using one of Eirol's credit cards and trying his best not to seem suspicious to anyone; as soon as the lady gave him the okay he smiled to her and began to walk away.

Walking to Gate 56 he picked up his pace feeling someone following him, caching the ticket check he walked up to the attendant, smiled, and took his ticket back once he was recorded as present for the flight.

"You know, you suck at sneaking around, right?" Sighing the man shook his head and then looked back at Syaoran grinning like a bobcat, his gray eyes laughing.

Frowning down at Koryu, he turned around and waited for his seat row to be called. Once his row was called he walked to the ticket taker and went aboard.

"You need to work on your following skills a little more." Grumbled Syaoran sitting down only to realize the gruesome truth, Koryu was sitting next to him.

-Sakura-

Leaning against a box she tried to gain her breath back, but breathing seemed so pointless now. Looking at her son, she smiled he was so strong for such a little thing, so brave just like is father.

Sliding to the floor Xiao Ling cried out for her to stop, the only thing she couldn't do for him; tears ran down her face as as her trembling hands reached out to touch him. She couldn't go on anymore in a few moments the factory would be nothing but smoke and flames; he needed to get before it was to late.

Holding in her pain, she gently let him go, pushing him away. "Go." Smiling at him as her hands fell from holding his face in her hands.

"No not without you!" His small face was covered with dried blood and ash from the fire. "Mommy please…" crying violently as he tried to get her to get up and keep going.

"Get out of here!" She couldn't take it anymore he had to get out, didn't he see that he was the only one that didn't have a chance if he were to stay with her. "Get out now, you wont make it if you don't leave now…" tears falling from her eyes. "I love you."

Smiling one last time at him she gently pushed him off as best she could.

-Xiao Ling-

He ran through the maze of boxes, tripping and then running again, wheezing as he lend against another box tears falling from his eyes. He wanted o go back, he wanted to save her, but how do you save someone that doesn't want to be saved? Hitting the box with anger not only at her for not trying but at himself for not staying with her.

Trying not to look back he walked forward and soon found himself standing in front of the one person he thought would help him in the beginning, but in the end all the man did was hurt him.

"What scared, are you?" the grin on the mans face was as fake as his silky voice. "Well don't worry I can help you find your way out come with me." He walked forward toward Xiao Ling smiling as he reached out to grab him by the shirt.

Turning around only to find himself running into something and thin being hugged tightly to the person only to hear gunshots go off. The person hugging him froze, and then fell to their knees.

Xiao Ling turned around to find the man his father had called Cha Wong lying on the floor in a pool of blood. Shacking he looked to the person who had at the moment saved him.

"Hi." Was the only thing the woman said before hugging him to her and standing up and running for the exit with him in her arms.

-Eirol-

"Just wait tell I get my hands on that bastard he's going to pay." Grumbled Eirol as he walked to gate 23 that was to depart to Tokyo in an hour. He couldn't help, but feel angry at Syaoran because he was held up for an hour trying to explain to the attendant why he was purchasing two tickets for the same flight only an hour apart.

Once reaching the gate he repeated the process his dear old credit card thief of a friend went through only two hours ago.

-Syaoran-

Sitting in a hotel room with Koryu complaining about the T.V reception while he was working on is laptop he purchased using another one of Eirol' credit cards the only thing that he found to be a little amusing in his bleak life. When he did look up he found Koryu watching the news intently while murmuring to himself. Cursing to himself he jumped off the bed and went for the door while yelling for Koryu to get the fires location and to get moving.

He didn't know what it was that was polling him to that factory, but he had to get there.

-Tomoyo-

Running as far as she could away from the factor she finally fell to the ground crying. Nothing had prepared her to see her dear friend like that, just lying there not moving it was to much for her to handle. She ran, she ran as fast as she could to find the man that had done that to her, and when she saw him point that gun at Sakura's little boy like that she couldn't handle it, as soon as she could get Xiao Ling further away from him she fired, once, twice...

Crying she clutched the small boy to her holing him as tight as she could, trying to fight the pain she felt. The loss was to great for her, and she didn't want to imagine the pain Xiao Ling was in.

"Come on we have to go." Standing up with him in her arms she began to walk way from the factory and away from her team as they finished up their jobs and recover the bodies of those they lost.

-Syaoran-

On the main street heading to the factory he slowed down so not to get pulled over in doing so he let his eyes glance over the area and when he did he began to cry.

-Tomoyo-

Walking down the street looking into the shops trying to help Xiao Ling come back to himself, to show some kind of emotion, but she feared he might just never come back completely; hoping desperately that Syaoran wouldn't hate her for bringing back to him a broken son.

"Mommy." Whispered his small vice,

""No sweetie it's me Aunty Tomoyo." Smiling at him,

"Mommy, mommy told me… told me to go… to leave her; why?" tears came down his face as Tomoyo' eyes widened _'she couldn't have, could she? No she wouldn't pretend to be gone from here to be out of our lives for ever just so I wouldn't stop to help her, why?'_ She couldn't stop the tears that fell, she felt selfish for wishing her friend not to have done so. Sakura wanted her son to be safe, and Tomoyo knew that she was only doing so to protect him.

"She new she was going sweetie, she wanted you to be safe so she let you go because she wanted you to make It." holding in the ache of her heart as she kissed his head and continued on walking.

Looking up she saw a car door open and was ready to turn and run, but the man that stepped out of it stopped her from doing so.

The man walked forward and onto the side walk, placing Xiao Ling down and telling him to look forward the man fell to his knees crying with his arms wide open. Once Xiao Ling looked his eyes opened and then closed several times before finally giving a small grin and running into his fathers arms.

Syaoran held his son in his arms for the first time in a month and a half. Lifting his sons face up with his right hand he smiled.

"Your okay?" straining his voice,

"Daddy, I don't want to go to camp anymore, okay?" tears running down his tiny face,

"Yeah, okay." Smiling down at him he picked him up and walked back to the car with Tomoyo following; the one person missing never mentioned because the question had been answered already.

-Eirol-

Sitting in the old Kinomoto house, dust sitting on every piece of furniture, looking at the stairs and then to the opening of the kitchen his heart hurt. Tomoyo had called his cell phone and told him everything, about how Sakura was a hacker and was partnered up with Tomoyo, about the business trips that were really projects or missions that they went on. He was told about Sakura's death and was asked not to say anything because Syaoran already knew and he nor his son needed to hear about it just then.

The front door knob jiggled and finally opened greeting the newcomers with the smell of dust and old furniture; the light from the open door shone in on Eirol and he could see all the particles of dust in the air and frowned. Giving up on that idea he smiled a little when everyone was in the room looking around and then put his head down ashamed.

"You didn't clean up any I see." Smiling Tomoyo walked up to him and patted his head before looking for something to clean her and Xiao Ling up with.

Shrugging for an answer Tomoyo gave up and asked Koryu to go the store to pick up some towels and a pair of shirts and pants for her and Xiao Ling, nodding in agreement he took the keys and left. Syaoran headed for the windows and opened them as well as to open the curtains, not liking the dark. Tomoyo found some of the old towels and a bottle of at least 8 years old bottle of cleaner and began to clean up some of the dust from the furniture while Syaoran ran a bath for Xiao Ling.

Eirol sat there watching her grieving for her dying for her not knowing what else he could do for her, and if he doesn't know how to help her then how is he going to help his best friend?

Okay That's it for this chapter!!!!

PLEASE DON'T KIL ME!!!!!!!!

Oh and by the way only one more chapter to go!!!!!!!!!! YEAH MY FIRST stpry on the net finished that is actually okay!!!

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! You don't have to write much only its good okay of it sucked either way its feed back!!!! BYE!!!!!!!!! THANKS FOR READING!!!! Sorry it was short.


	12. Ever After?

**Silent Night**

By: Crazy-cherry

HI!!!!

You don't know the happiness I feel at this very moment when I say this is the LAST CHAPTER!!! (Jumping around my room.) Hahah!!! And I told my self I couldn't do it, boy did I show my self! (Wait… ooohh… heheh.) Oh yeah and a movie that I highly recomened you see is, The Phantom of the Opera, it is such a beautiful movie or good which ever you want to call it, but SEE IT its really good!!!

Well now I hope you like this chapter sorry though if its not as long as you'd like it to be, but I have a feeling you'll want to know the ending fast… well then lets get on with some reading…

Chapter 9: Ever After?

Syaoran helped his son get into the bath and scrubbed off all the ashes that had been sticking to his skin. Grading the soap he got from Tomoyo when she got back from the store he lathered a wash cloth and began to finish cleaning his son.

Looking at his son smiling at him he wondered what he had seen, and if he had spoken to his mother before she died. Trying to hide his tears for later, he dried his son's hair and wrapped him up in the towel and picked him up.

Xiao Ling looked at his father, wishing he would come back, he wished his father would dip him when he picked him up like he did before what had happened that now seemed like a bad dream and tomorrow his mother would walk into the kitchen during breakfast like she did when ever she got home late from a business trip.

"When's mommy coming home?" Looking to his father for answers,

"She's…" sighing he looked down at him and shook his head hoping he would understand, "not coming back." Chocking on his word he hugged his son closer to him not ready to separate from him for fear he'd loss him again.

Lying his head down on his fathers shoulder he began to fall asleep in hopes that tomorrow she would walk through the kitchen door.

Putting Xiao Ling down on the couch and placing a blanket over him he kissed his forehead then turned around.

"What do we do now?" Looking around he asked again only more desperate. "What do we do, I'm a wanted man in China for something I didn't do, my son will grow up without his mother and more than likely me, in jail for breaking out and then running from them for what almost a month and a half!" This time he looked at Eirol, but he said nothing and just kept his head down to ashamed to say anything.

"Be patient, everything will be okay." Tomoyo smiled at them trying not to cry. "I hope." She whispered to herself as she looked out the window he eyes looking over the overgrown backyard, the tree was still there, but needed a trimming itself, the flowers were still blooming and everywhere, she smiled when she noticed that the flowers that hadn't died were the ones Sakura and she had planted back when they were in grade school lilies and lavenders, her mothers roses were still going as well. A tear fell to the couch and then another, lifting her hand to her cheeks she felt the streams falling from her eyes; closing her eyes she tried to gain control of herself and when she felt she had gain enough back she opened them and continued to stare out the widow.

Closing her eyes she soon fell asleep exhausted from the days activates and from cleaning a house that would be their home for the next few days.

"What do you think happened, what went wrong?" trying to find what he had missed,

"There's nothing we can do now, but just stay quiet for a while and let it all sink in." standing up from the couch he walked to the kitchen wishing for those mornings his son had talked about; she would walk in nothing, but smiles and tell both of them good morning, but that would never happen again.

-9 Days later-

Syaoran sat on the couch with Xiao Ling on his lap looking at some of the books he had picked out from the library his grandfather had in his basement.

"I don't know that words to big!" Xiao Lings words rang through out the house as his father tried to teach him how to read and to catch him up on his studies that he missed like reading and math. Smiling at his stubbornness he tried again to show him how to sound out.

-Tomoyo-

Tomoyo sat a small café wondering what was taking so long they should have called her in for her debriefing already, and then after that she could just move back to her small apartment and forget about everything.

Sakura wasn't supposed to die she was supposed to meet her out side the factory with Xiao Ling, she was supposed to live. Sighing she put her hand through her hair wanting to kill Yoko and Xin if they hadn't ran then she could have been with Sakura when she went to find Xiao Ling. Shacking her head she slowly got up from her seat and walked out wishing she had the power to turn back time.

Walking past the park she saw the person she was waiting for waving at her with a smile on their face, Tomoyo grinned and went over.

-Eirol-

Eirol sat down at the kitchen table listening to Syaoran and Xiao Ling in the living room argue over a word Xiao Ling didn't know how to read. Standing up he decided to split the two of them up before they hurt each other.

"Ay, Xiao Ling why don't you go and play out front, but leave the porch screen open please." Walking over to them he took the book away from Syaoran and shook his head to stop.

"Yea! Bye daddy." Sliding off his father's lap he ran to the sliding doors and then out them leaving them open.

"You need to give the poor kid a brake its been what, three hours since you started to read that book and I think Xiao Ling read at least three out of five of the words he read right."

"It was four words out of Five." Grumbled out of Syaoran as he looked to the front of the room were Tomoyo had just walked in with someone, and Eirol shacking his head at Syaoran.

"Hello." said the man standing next to Tomoyo as she shoved him onto the couch and then went to the kitchen for tea.

"You are?" bit out Eirol as the man looked at him and smiled,

"Oh just a frined of Tomoyo's, and she did you no justice Eirol really you are very good looking and you don't have a boil on your noise." Smiling the man watched Eirol turn red from anger.

"Tomoyo, who is this person?" Eirol turned to the kitchen entrance waiting for her reply. "And why may I ask did he just compare me to a **witch**?" finally walking into the kitchen to make her answer him.

"Thought they could use some alone time, heh." The man laughed as Syaoran just looked at him like he was crazy. "Tough crowed" turning his head to the side and then to his watch like he was waiting for someone.

"Sorry it took longer than I thought I had to get someone to stop bugging me with stupid questions like, why I compared him to a witch, where'd he get that one?" looking at Syaoran for an answer all she got was a dull look from him. Sighing she knew that if Xiao Ling wasn't around then he just didn't care. Looking to the side quickly to hide her sorrow, she set down the tea and began to poor a cup for all of them.

"This is a colleague of mine um… his name is Sean he's the one that supplies me with my information on what's going on ,and also he supplies Sakura with hers and he's the one that gives us our assignments." Looking at her lap for a moment before looking up again, listening to Syaoran and Eirol's questions.

"What do you mean you and Sakura's assignments; was she working for you on one of your fashion shows and what dose this have to do with anything?" standing up Syaoran looked at her before sitting back down after looking at Eirol.

"We work together, along side each other she dose the computer nerd things while I go and do the acrobatics I guess you can say." Looking to the side for help from Sean only to find him nodding for her to go on, but before she could Eirol caught to her and trapped her.

"You, you're the one that screwed with my computer weren't you; you told Tomoyo to give me that bogus information about the factory weren't you?" smiling in triumph that he finally found out what had stopped him from finding Xiao Ling.

"I'm incredibly sorry, but you see we had received information that a woman not necessarily with the same looks, but a lot of the features matched up to what we placed out on the missing persons report we had filed for in Interpol to make sure that if she came up anywhere say an airport or in a morgue her finger prints would be under file and we'd be contacted directly through the computer before the person or persons questioning her identity would be and then be able to feed them the information needed as to not give to much away." Looking at the men she wondered if they understood what she was saying.

"So your Saying that all this time you've known where she's been and didn't tell me, and what the hell was going on at my house when they said they found her body?" trying to read the mans face for the answers, but received none.

"Well?" Tomoyo looked at him and decided to answer the question.

"The body was a fake it was planted by Hong Soy Jin as a decoy, to make sure that you would have less time to find her and your son, but in the end it wound up to where you both were looking for him. Soy Jin he, he did something to her to break her spirit and he did. Your son saw it and I watched it from a surveillance camera after the fact, I saw it when we found out which factory he was in." Tomoyo choked on her words as the tears came down remembering the video. Continuing she looked back at Syaoran only to find him with his head in his hands putting the pieces together of what had happened to her.

"Sakura was alive and searching for a little boy she believed was killed or still living somewhere, she believed that his father had killed him and his wife. You have to understand that she started to put the pieces together when she answered a phone call for the people she was staying with. The person on the phone was for an old man that resembled Soy Jin when some of our agents went out to photograph the place and to set up surveillance around the perimeter. We were able to find out information such as were the meeting was to be held and being Sakura she had tapped the phone with something she had made or possibly bought, but we have no knowledge of her ever leaving the area." Looking at the two men that were listening one with grief on his face as he stared at her and the other still with his head in his hands only know he was crying.

"You have to understand Sakura had no idea who she was we found her when the doctor she had been assigned to came back from a meeting with the one of the people she was staying with had acted oddly almost as if he never wanted her to remember. He reported it immediately to the authorities and when the information came back that she was a missing person that had been kidnapped a month ago he was contacted by us of course and we told him to offer her a hotel room and we'd set it up and make sure she was safe. Again being Sakura she turned it down and went back to the place. Though we thought it odd she would even after the Doctor had told she wasn't safe there…" Suddenly Syaoran stud up and looked at her with anger flashing in his eyes.

"You knew, you knew where she was and you didn't get her, you didn't get her away from that bastard that took her from me. You let her die… My Sakura… you let her die…" He slowly fell back down onto the couch and went right back to his same position only this time he was trying not to cry, trying not to let them see him holding in his agony, his pain. "No… No… Sakura…" Each word he spoke grew more and more faint tell finally he didn't say a thing and the only thing heard was Tomoyo's cries.

"I'll finish." Sean stud up and walked over to Tomoyo and handed her a handkerchief and whispered in her ear words of soothing in old English for only her to hear. (Not English as in hi how are you, but the language they speak in England. I honestly don't know if that's what they call it sorry.)

"The thing is we couldn't get to her without getting her hurt, if we had gone in and taken her from her bed your son would have been killed. Sakura had someone she contacted back at the agency that helped her gain information, but for the most part she pretty much was the hunter and gatherer her self. For some odd reason she remembered her sign in name and how to get into the mainframe and download information. Now it took us a while to figure out she was logged in because of the fire walls she placed up and she also placed herself up as a ghost so it basically hid her from us and being the computer generous she is well that wasn't too hard for her." Stopping when he noticed a flaw in his speech simply coughed and continued on.

"When we found out it was her on the other end we began a trace but again her fire walls blocked us from pinpointing her location, but we had found that she was in Japan somewhere on the coast line. Once that information was discovered our men went out searching for her. Back to where Tomoyo was, Sakura had answered a phone call for the man she was staying with, and when she heard factory in that conversation she started to place the pieces together. She had gathered information that confused her, she read the news paper clippings that said your were suspected to have killed your wife and that your son had gone missing at the came he was staying at, and that Syaoran had a soiled alibi for that day. She placed two in two and knew that he couldn't have killed his wife and in the same day taken his son out of camp." Stopping to let it all sink in for a moment before he let Tomoyo continue on about their last mission, and that's when Tomoyo stud up again some what composed.

"Once Sakura began to remember things our team met up with her and began plans for that night, I wasn't there she still didn't remember me so I wasn't allowed to go near her in fear that it might bring back more of her memories that night and make her incapable of working the mission." Stopping to place herself on the right track and not to get distracted by the images of her dear friend lying on the floor.

"Sakura was sent out on her own to try and find a way into the factory at the time she still didn't know much of who she was. We were counting on her getting caught, but once she set out over the perimeter she began to show signs of migraines on the computer read out of her vital signs. We didn't know what to think or why she seemed to have stopped on the thermal energy read outs we were getting from the satellite. We now know that she passed out from the migraines that ultimately were cased by the lack of some kind of pill which we believe was designed to help people that suffer from a type of brain damage which for Sakura had an effect on her memory she had received a blow to the head with blunt object so the medicine wasn't needed in her case but for some odd reason the doctor that saw her in the hospital felt she needed it, and now we can not locate this doctor anywhere. We believe that when Sakura passed out, she gained back some of her memory. Because of this, I believe Sakura panicked, and she has been in this kind of situation before, but with the added fact that she now knew it was her son she was supposed to save." Sighing she looked back out the window to the back yard.

She could see Xiao Ling running around in the now cut grass and flowers that looked as though someone had tried to trim them with no experience what so ever. Smiling when Xiao Ling waved at her and then kicked the ball he had out of sight from the window. Finally she began to finish what was part of her debriefing.

"When my team finally reached the area she was in, the bombs we planted had gone off, I ran passed her after Yoko and Xin." Upon hearing those names Eirol's head shot up and he began to speak, but was stopped by Tomoyo when she began again. "Sakura looked up so figured she was okay and I went on after Yoko and Xin both had run separate ways I reported it in and a man was on Xin I went after Yoko. When I caught up with her, she began to fight or attempted to fight me off however I managed to get her down and I hand cuffed her called in and reported that I had her and that she as subdued with about ten minutes worth of tranquilizer. I then left back to where Sakura was when I saw her, but she wasn't there I assumed she went to do what she needed but I was worried that maybe she was confused. Sakura may have been in situations like this before but nothing that her family was involved in and nothing that cased her this much physical and psychological as well which impaired her.

I found Sakura lying next to… lying next to a box. I checked for vitals but couldn't find any fast enough. I called in again and reported that she was down. Not dead, but down so that someone would come for her sooner rather than a maybe later. I continued on and found Xiao Ling with Soy Jin. Xiao Ling was backing up and when Soy Jin went to shoot him I fired first, at least three times. After that I picked up Xiao Ling and ran, I ran out of the building and I didn't stop at the meeting place I kept going until I reached the street I began to walk and that's where I bumped into Syaoran and Koryu, which is upstairs sleeping still, shouldn't someone wake him up?" Tomoyo looked around at the men sitting around her.

She smiled sadly at them and left to go wake Koryu up feeling horrible about what she had just told them.

"What I'd like to know is why Soy Jin targeted Sakura and our family back when her father was still alive?" looking at Sean for an answer he waited for the man,

"Sakura's father was trained in archeology or what in ancient relics as some say, he was placed on Soy Jin a man that owned plenty of stolen relics Fugitaka was one of the main men in our agency that knew what he was talking about when it came to history. He was placed on the assignment and then sent out. He was supposed to find the real for the fake relics and some how find out where he was getting them from. He became on of Soy Jin's most trusted men and was soon allowed into the back door trading which most know as the black market. Things went bad and before we had time to warn Kinomoto-san and his family they were already here, but he didn't die for nothing the information he got for us helped us to put Soy Jin away for a while, with that time we had gathered more information that's to Sakura, but not enough evidence that pointed back to him for the murders of at least thirty people and maybe more."

"Sakura's been in on this since her fathers death?" Holding in his anger he looked to the side so not to get up and hit the man.

"She's known about her fathers activities since she was a young girl in high school about ninth grad, since she found out she began to train herself heavily in math and electronics." After looking out side at the little boy that looked as though he was talking to someone was playing with his new ball.

"Is Xiao Ling going to have nightmares for the rest of his life about that place he was in."

"I don't think he will, I believe that he'll get better." Sean smiled at the man that was worried for his sons mental health.

"I think he blocked out what happened to Sakura, thank god." placing his head in his hands he sighed.

-Tomoyo-

Walking up the stairs she began to wonder when Xiao Ling got a ball because the ball he found the other day was flat and completely unusable. Shaking her head she walked down the hall to Sakura's brother's old room and knocked on the door before coming into the room. She found Koryu sitting on the bed looking down at the floor.

"She died like that, and Xiao Ling saw the whole thing, god that poor little boy and then to add to that Syaoran had to hear it." He looked at Tomoyo as she sat down next to him and smiled at him.

"You should have come into the living room instead of sitting on the stairs and listening."

"I … I couldn't see Syaoran hurting that much, I couldn't see any of you like that it's just to much. I'm sorry."

Nodding in understanding she left the room only to see Syaoran walk into Sakuras's old room, he looked at her and all he could do was look away with his head down like a defeated man.

"Xiao Ling is out side playing with the ball you gave him why don't you go out and play with him hmm." Her eyes widened when Syaoran looked at her and paled.

"I didn't get him a ball, Tomoyo what are you talking about, please tell me your joking?" His pale face searching and fear crossed is face as he began to run down the stairs.

"Maybe Eirol bought him one or Koryu." Puffed out Tomoyo as she ran down with him,

"No, I told them not to get him one yet I wanted him to earn it first." Rushing to the living room window he looked out it and saw his son kicking the ball. "Eirol please tell me you bought that ball for him." His eyes pleading with his friend to say yes.

Eirol stud up from the couch and looked up from the window and his face grew pale also, he shook his head, no. When Koryu showed up next to Syaoran he was asked the same question and his answer was the same as the rest of them.

Walking out into the back yard Syaoran looked at his son that was laughing as he kicked the ball back and fourth like he did back in China. Walking further out he searched the property with his eyes only; his son called out to him and he turned toward him Xiao Ling passed him the ball, once the ball reached him he picked it up.

"Daddy you're not supposed to pick up the ball in soccer member?" whined Xiao Ling as he dropped his hands down to his sides dramatically.

"Where'd you get this ball from?" straining his voice so not to sound mad or afraid,

"Um… I don't know…" both eyes of his darting from one corner of the house and then back to his father,

"Is there someone over there Xiao Ling?" Whispered Syaoran as he walked to his son fear being masked by his wanting to protect his only son and now his only happiness,

Walking to his son he pushed him behind him, by now Sean was smiling and the other three still looking through the glass looked petrified.

Syaoran began to turn in the direction that his son was looking, his mind felt like exploding as he turned. Once he finally saw who was sitting there smiling at him his heart began to race. He pushed Xiao Ling to go and pick up his ball. Once Xiao Ling began to walk to his ball the smile on his face dropped when he saw his father fall to his knees.

Tomoyo gasped as she saw Syaoran fall she attempted to run out there in fear that he was hurt, Sean stopped her by holding her arm and shaking his head. Eirol looked at her and then placed his arms around her to calm her down. What ever was going on Syaoran was supposed to do this alone, and he trusted Sean for some reason he doesn't know.

Syaoran looked forward and couldn't believe what he was seeing the person he saw, smiling at him that very person was gone never to come back, dead, just simply gone yet here; he was hallucinating about that person again. Falling to his knees he knew he couldn't be hallucinating when he saw the smile change on that happy face turn to worry.

Standing up slowly again, Syaoran walked forward and when he finally disappeared out of everyone's sight standing in front of the window all of them looked to little Xiao Ling that was now laughing at something, but when he saw their curious looks he just waved at them.

Syaoran put his hand on her face and felt the tears that came down from her eyes slide over his skin. "Never again, I swear never again." he shook his head as he said those words to her, pulling her to him.

Smelling her hair as he embraced her, he pulled away slightly to look her in the eyes only to find them shinning back at him. "I love you so much. God I love you so much. Please don't ever leave me, I don't know if I could survive with out you again."

Smiling, she placed her hands on his checks and brought his lips to hers for one sweet and tender kiss before slowly breaking away from him and smiling. "I promise never to leave you." She spoke softly.

Syaoran smiled at her before picking her completely off her feet and swinging her around in circles in the back yard.

Everyone in the window watching mouths dropped as they saw the person in his arms. Tomoyo began to cry and Eirol started laughing as well as Koryu. Sean smiled at Tomoyo as she looked at him. "She's a pretty good actress isn't she. eh?"

Tomoyo glared at him, "You knew this whole time! It was a set up!" Sean laughed and answered her, "We knew you'd stay to help her so we made sure that you would go after Soy Jin. Now get out there." Shoving her toward the door leading out side.

She mouthed thank you and left to the back yard to greet her dear friend, and everyone followed suit.

Rushing out to her they were still speechless, Tomoyo smiled at her before hugging her and finally laughed while she whipped her tears away. "I thought I lost my best partner in crime." She whispered and then let go for Eirol to hug her and then finally she turned around to Sean and hugged him, which didn't go unnoticed by Syaoran.

Koryu looked at the women standing in front of him smiled at her, and then looked at Syaoran. "Damn she's hotter than you let onto… hah." Syaoran stared at him with a glint in his eye and Koryu backed away slowly with his hands up. Eirol turned around and signaled for everyone to go back inside to give the Family some time to them selves.

Syaoran looked down at his son and shook his head.

"How long was she out here?' a hint of annoyance in his voice,

"Um… since Aunty Tomoyo got here with that man. She told me not to say anything!" whined Xiao Ling as his father picked him up and hung him upside down.

"Honest, hahahah… I'm telling the truth, Daddy!" Laughing he held on to his father's shirt as he was put right side up again.

"Okay," Smiling at the woman standing in front of him he reached out to pull her to him bending down a little he placed his face only a few centimeters from hers. "Welcome Home, Sakura."

The End.

Of my Gwad!!! I Finished a story!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm so happy!!!

I would like to thank my Editor for everything, she's the best!!!

Also everyone that stuck with my story, and I mean everyone even if you didn't like it, it still means a lot to me that you read part of it!!!

I while be working on me next story after I plan it out much better than I did this one, it while probably be a while before you see it come up out because I want to work on getting all the character ties, and acts together!!! Well Thanks again for everything!!!

This is Crazy-cherry signing out tell next time!!!


End file.
